Un Diner Presque Parfait
by Antocyane
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même, non? Fic Anniversaire! Juste n'importe quoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hello à Tous!

Perso: Pas à moi. Le concept, pas à moi non plus. Le délire, par contre, oui!

Rating: T, rien de bien méchant, ca c'est sur et surtout pas dans ce chapitre!

**Spéciale dédicace:** Un très bon anniversaire à mon Emeraldcryst! J'espère que cette petite fic te fera rire et surtout, n'y vois aucun lien avec la réalité!

Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre (bon, vous êtes tous au courant de l'emission, je vais pas detailler le principe). Les 4 autres chapitres suivront mais je ne peux pas dire quand! Emploi du temps surchargé, comme toujours!

Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

**Lundi**

En sonnant à l'interphone de l'élégant immeuble haussmannien, Duo ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire. En revers à tous les principes de l'émission, il savait pertinemment chez qui il allait diner ce soir.

Et pour cause ! Lorsque sa chère maman, si fière de son fiston adoré d'amour, comme toutes les mamans me direz-vous mais encore plus quand elles sont juives, avait décidé de l'inscrire à 'Un diner presque parfait', il avait hurlé, crié, tapé du pied.

En désespoir de cause, il s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami, Quatre, espérant que celui-ci dissuaderait sa mère. Mais l'infâme traître avait rigolé, encourageant même Maman Maxwell dans sa démarche.

Téméraire Quatre...

Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup moins ri quand il avait reçu le bon d'accord à son nom pour participer à l'émission quelques semaines plus tard.

Il faut dire Duo avait mis la dose : un jeune héritier célibataire habitant un des plus beaux quartiers de Paris se vantant d'être le meilleur cuisinier du monde, c'était du pain béni pour la chaine et son spécial IDF !

Duo avait lui aussi été sélectionné pour cette émission et c'est donc une compétition acharnée que les deux amis d'enfance s'apprêtaient à se mener au cours de cette semaine gustative.

A peine Duo avait-il lu le menu qu'il avait immédiatement su que c'était Quatre qui ouvrait le bal.

'_Saveurs Royales'_ tel était l'intitulé de ce dernier.

_Apéritif sensuel. _

En entrée, M_ille et une saveurs d'orient_.

Puis _Concentré d'arômes de la terre_.

Pour finir, _Rosée glacée_.

Tout un programme que Duo mourrait d'envie (ou plutôt de faim) de découvrir un peu plus.

La porte bipa sourdement et le jeune homme pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble, carrelé de marbre du sol au plafond avec d'exubérantes plantes tropicales de-ci, de-là. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant de sonner à la porte de Quatre.

Il lui fit un grand sourire en voyant son ami apparaitre.

« C'est marrant, j'étais sûr que c'était toi, l'hôte du jour ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et c'est grâce à qui ? » Répliqua le blond.

« Je t'en prie, on va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Quoiqu'en parlant de tapis… » Murmura Duo en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'appartement.

L'endroit était méconnaissable.

Qui aurait pu supposer que le High-design, minimaliste, non-friendly appartement du blond pouvait se transformer aussi radicalement ? Certainement pas Duo !

Car tout avait changé ! Et ce, dès l'entrée.

Les murs, peints dans les tons froids allant de la couleur ficelle au gris anthracite, audacieuse teintes que Duo trouvait d'un ennui mortel, avaient été dissimulés par des tentures camel et pourpre.

Le sol carrelé de larges ardoises bleu nuit était recouvert de tapis orientaux aux motifs variés. Dans le salon, de vastes coussins de satin rouge invitaient à se prélasser tout en tirant une bouffée sur l'imposant narguilé en or massif trônant sur une table basse circulaire en argent ciselé. Le plafond lui-même était caché par des longs voiles couleur or.

Duo en resta bouche bée. La transformation était époustouflante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue de son hôte à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'à présent accordé aucune attention, trop impressionné par le changement de décor.

Pour cette soirée au thème oriental indéniable, Quatre avait revêtu une longue chemise blanche à col mao, délicatement brodée sur les manches et autour du cou, ainsi qu'un sarouel de couleur bleu sombre. Une paire de sandales ornait ses pieds et une dague à lame courbe, dans son fourreau incrusté de pierres précieuses, était retenue à sa taille par une large ceinture noire. Ses mèches blondes s'échappaient de part et d'autres de son tarbouche rouge.

Impeccable cependant. Un vrai prince des sables.

« Eh ben…T'as fait fort. »

Duo se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu prévoir comme animation. L'apprentissage du dressage de serpents, peut-être ?

Soucieux de son invité et tout à la compétition, Quatre retira le manteau du jeune homme, lui offrit une paire de sandales et l'invita à prendre place sur l'un des poufs.

« J'ai hâte les autres candidats arrivent…Oups, pardon, les autres invités, je veux dire. » Cria Duo à travers la pièce, pour que son ami l'entende en dépit des nombreux mètres carrés les séparant, pas du tout gêné par la présence des cameras mises sur trépieds et disposées dans toutes les pièces.

« Tu es si curieux que cela de les rencontrer ? » Quatre, un peu stressé, n'était pas si enthousiaste.

Perfectionniste dans l'âme, il allait tout faire pour que son diner le soit, parfait. Seulement, il espérait ne pas se démener pour rien et tomber sur des participants qui auraient l'humilité de reconnaitre sa flagrante supériorité. Qui a dit que la modestie était une qualité ?

Duo éclata de rire.

« Pas spécialement, mais je meurs de faim. Ton menu m'a mis l'eau à la bouche, tu sais. »

« En tout cas, je note que tu as fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. » Déclara Quatre, sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse, le natté lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Ben quoi, t'aimes pas mes fringues, mon chou ?! »

Haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, c'était bien le seul commentaire que méritait la tenue du jeune homme.

Un jean délavé, un peu trop grand au niveau des cuisses et des fesses, taille basse, retenu par une ceinture coloris treillis, le tout avec un maillot noir lui aussi trop large portant l'inscrit 'Are U still opN ?' en vert fluo et des vieilles vans aux pieds.

La méga classe en somme.

« Si t'espères choper avec ça, mon lapin, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Enfin, au moins, ils n'auront pas besoin de te demander ce que tu fais dans la vie… » Soupira Quatre, navré par tant de laisser aller vestimentaire.

« Rooh, t'exagères toujours ! » Tempéra Duo.

La sonnerie retentit.

« On verra, on verra, mon Duo. » Murmura Quatre en allant ouvrir.

Il découvrit sur le palier un superbe asiatique aux yeux noirs, les cheveux retenus en une petite queue de cheval à la base du cou, portant un chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir coupe droite et des chaussures vernies. Il tenait une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Wu Fei. Enchanté. »

Aucun accent, très classe, assuré mais sans ostentation.

« Bonsoir. Quentin Albert Raberra Winner, 4ème du nom. »

Quatre l'accueillit chaleureusement son hôte, le débarrassant d'un geste de son long manteau noir lui aussi et de la bouteille. Une fois les sandales aux pieds, l'asiatique pénétra dans le salon. Duo se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« Duo Maxwell. Premier et seul du nom, mais Duo quand même et ne va pas prendre ça pour une invitation. » Claironna le natté, égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire encore et toujours décalé.

« Non merci, de toutes façons, je suis marié. » Lui répondit au tac au tac Wu Fei en s'asseyant à son tour sur un des fauteuils du salon.

La sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » Gazouilla l'hôte du jour avant de rester bouche bée.

Le nouvel arrivant était encore un jeune homme, assez grand, baraqué avec des yeux bleus saisissants.

« Bonsoir. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave. « Heero. »

C'est à peine si Quatre réussit à balbutier un 'Soir…Entrez…', récoltant au passage la veste en cuir de Heero, sa paire de basket dernier cri et une bouteille de vin blanc.

Wu Fei se leva immédiatement et tendit la main au nouvel arrivant.

Duo daigna décoller son postérieur du fauteuil d'une dizaine de centimètre afin de gratifier le jeune homme d'une poignée de main aussi furtive qu'un mirage.

Effet secondaire de la déco touareg sans doute…

Ultime retentissement de la sonnette.

« Notre dernier convive ! » Chantonna Quatre dont le sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus en faisant entrer un autre jeune homme, un géant celui-ci comparé à Wu Fei avec des yeux vert couleur menthe à l'eau.

Bien élevés, Heero et Wu Fei se serrèrent courtoisement la main du dernier venu.

Quant à Duo, saoulé de se lever et s'assoir toutes les deux minutes, il se contenta d'un signe de la main et d'un 'bonsoir' maugréé à peine distinctement.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer les hostilités…les festivités je veux dire ! Je vous propose donc l'Apéritif sensuel. » Annonça Quatre en apportant sur la petite table un élégant plateau chargé d'un service à thé traditionnel turc, de petits biscuits salés et d'une immense vasque contenant de l'eau et des pétales de roses flottant à la surface.

Duo grommela un 'tain, font chier les berbères', Wu Fei eut l'air plus qu'intéressé par la présence de cette mini-baignoire parfumée sur la table, Trowa eut une sourire énigmatique, impossible de savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon, et quant à Heero, son stoïcisme n'avait d'égal que son silence.

Quatre, après que tout le monde eut bien fait tremper ses mimines dans l'eau tiède, non sans avoir longuement discouru sur les origines, la signification et l'utilité de ladite trempette, versa une tasse de thé à la menthe à chacun.

Désespéré par cet apéritif sans alcool, Duo se tourna vers son voisin de gauche, le géant brun aux yeux verts.

« Euh…Excuse-moi…Tu t'appelles comment ? »

«Théodore Rodrigue Washington. »

Duo cligna des yeux, hésitant entre hurler de rire et lui présenter ses sincères condoléances. Sentant bien qu'il valait mieux éviter l'un et l'autre, et prenant en compte l'indéniable supériorité physique du susnommé, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête vaguement halluciné.

« Ah…Alors, Théodore…Rodrigues…et…C'était quoi le troisième déjà ? »

Le géant vert eut un sourire entendu.

« Laisse tomber. Appelle-moi Trowa. »

Ravi, Duo lui assena une claque dans le dos qui ne fit même pas frémir le sourcil du géant.

« Génial ! On va être potes, toi et moi, je le sens ! Dis-moi… » Lui chuchota-t-il alors que Quatre faisait un énième aller-retour à la cuisine. « Y'aurait pas une bouteille d'alcool planquée quelque part ? Ouais, vas-y, fouille par là, sous le tapis. Suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir dans le coin… »

La main de Trowa passa sur un renflement caractéristique.

« Effectivement, il y a bien une bouteille. Voyons de quoi il s'agit… Muummm de la vodka. »

« Génial ! » S'exclama Duo en saisissant la bouteille et en versant une rasade plus que généreuse dans son thé à la menthe. « Une ptite lichouille ? » Proposa-t-il.

L'autre sembla hésiter.

« Allez ! Ça pourra que réchauffer l'atmosphère ! » L'encouragea Duo.

Trowa finit par acquiescer. De toute façon, Duo avait déjà versé une dose équivalente à la sienne dans son verre.

Face à lui, Wu Fei croquait précautionneusement un petit biscuit salé, cherchant apparemment à disséquer le gâteau par la pensée.

« Il y a des épices, non ? Du gingembre, je dirai, et … »

L'hôte hocha la tête, pas prêt à l'aider le moins du monde.

Il se tourna vers Heero, qui avait mis un biscuit dans sa bouche depuis quelques minutes, bu une gorgée de thé, et toujours rien dit.

« Tu aimes ? » Lui demanda Quatre de sa voix la plus suave.

« Moi, j'aime beaucoup personnellement, même si, vois-tu, je pense que j'aurais mis moins de cannelle. Bien sur, comme tu ne l'ignore sans doute pas, les vertus de la cannelle…. » Wu Fei paraissait intarissable sur les propriétés médicinales des épices, au grand dam de Quatre.

De l'autre coté de la table, Duo et Trowa faisaient connaissance, entre deux tasses de thé aromatisé par les soins du natté.

Duo, apparemment au summum de la délicatesse et de la retenue ce soir là, enfourna une pleine poignée de biscuits et manqua de s'étouffer. Limite si Géant vert ne dut pas lui faire la prise de Heimlich pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau.

« Putain, Quatre ! Tu les as fait avec du sable ou quoi, tes gâteaux apéros ?! J'ai failli mourir ! »

Outré, Quatre lui jeta un regard polaire.

« Je crois que c'est plus lié à la quantité de biscuits qu'à leur qualité. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Ah, ça non, je crois pas ! Je sais bien qu'on est dans le thème orient, mais c'était pas la peine de pousser l'effort jusqu'à faire des gâteaux aussi secs que le désert ! »

Trowa rigola doucement, mais stoppa vite son hilarité en voyant les pommettes de leur hôte virer au rouge cerise.

« Bon, et bien, on va passer à la suite alors. » Conclue le blond en se quittant la pièce à grand pas, l'objet du délit dans les mains.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, notre hôte, tu ne trouves pas ? » Murmura Géant vert à l'oreille de Duo.

Mais le natté haussé les épaules.

« Naaan, c'est pas ça. Il est juste un chouilli perfectionniste vois-tu. Alors, la critique, c'est pas trop son truc. Mais je le connais bien tu sais et c'est un mec très sympa ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre revient avec son plateau couvert d'une multitude de petits plats.

« Waouh ! » S'exclama Wu Fei. « Ce sont des mézés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quatre acquiesça, visiblement ravi qu'au moins l'un de ses convives fasse preuve d'un peu d'enthousiasme.

« Effectivement, afin de rester dans la tradition turque, d'où je suis originaire comme vous l'avez maintenant compris, je vous propose de déguster les mille et une saveurs d'orient, à savoir un assortiment de mézés. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! »

Duo pencha la tête vers le plateau et piocha une petite galette. Il croqua dedans voracement, sans prendre spécialement le temps d'apprécier les saveurs, au contraire de Wu Fei. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin d'éponger.

De l'autre côté, le Muet, à savoir Heero, vidait consciencieusement une petite verrine contenant une espèce de yaourt.

« C'est excellent Quatre. Tu as fait un Cacik très réussi.» Lâcha-t-il enfin, au grand bonheur du blond dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de centaine d'étoiles.

« Ah oui, cela te plait vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, charmeur.

C'était sans compter sur la présence de son intarissable voisin.

« Oui, oui, c'est très bon ! » Assura Wu Fei. « Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait cette préparation ? »

Et Quatre dut, encore une fois, se détourner du beau brun laconique pour expliquer à son hôte les différentes étapes de préparation du poulet circassien.

Le plateau vide, Quatre se leva.

« Bien Messieurs, je vous propose de faire une petite animation, qui restera bien entendu dans le thème de la soirée. Aussi je vous invite à faire une balade à dos de chameau sur les rives de la Seine ! »

Les quatre jeunes hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu es sérieux là ? » Demanda prudemment Heero qui ne comprenait pas bien comment il était possible de trouver des chameaux en plein Paris à 22 heures un lundi soir. Et en plein mois de décembre.

Wu Fei paraissait extatique. « Des vrais chameaux ? » S'enquit-il avec la voix d'un gamin à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il va rencontrer le Père Noël.

Duo était de son côté prit d'un fou-rire nerveux et ne devait le maintient de sa position assise que grâce à Trowa qui le soutenait fermement.

« Des chameaux…Des chameaux… » Répétait-il en pleurant de rire. Il avait visiblement un peu trop forcé sur le thé à la menthe.

La petite troupe remit manteaux et chaussures puis quitta l'immeuble. Duo riait toujours et s'agrippait fermement à Trowa.

Heero, laissant partir devant Wu Fei et Quatre afin que ce dernier puisse expliquer à l'asiatique le cycle de vie de ce ruminant à bosse, s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. Il jeta un regard en coin au natté, toujours aussi hilare.

« Je ne pensais pas que du thé à la menthe pouvait avoir un effet aussi puissant. »

« On l'a un petit peu…relevé. » Répondit Trowa avec un fin sourire.

« Ah ouais ? Ça devait être costaud pour le mettre dans cet état. »

« Je crois qu'on s'est descendu la bouteille de vodka. » Évalua stoïquement le Géant aux yeux vert.

« Non ? En une heure et demie ? » Heero était passé du sarcasme à l'incrédulité. Puis il détailla Géant vert du regard. « Cela ne te fait pas le même effet à toi, on dirait. »

« Oh, tu sais, moi, ce sont d'autres choses qui me font de l'effet…. » Ronronna Trowa de sa voix la plus sexy, arrachant enfin un sourire au brun.

« Nous y sommes ! » Clama Quatre, dont la patience était à un niveau qu'elle n'avait pas atteint depuis que Duo l'avait emmené au salon des jeux vidéos il y avait trois ans de cela.

Huit heures de pérégrination entre les divers stands, dans une cohue semblable au boulevard Haussmann le premier jour des soldes, à côtoyer des centaines, des milliers même d'ados boutonneux, fringués comme des sacs et à entendre discourir des différents systèmes de combat, de points d'expérience et de simulateurs.

Il avait cru mourir.

D'ennui.

Un spectacle étonnant les attendait. Cinq chameaux, avec leur gardien, sur le bord de la Seine, en plein hiver.

Du grand n'importe quoi.

Du Quatre tout craché.

« En route ! »

Et les voilà partis pour une petite visite nocturne de la ville lumière, afin de contempler des merveilles chargées d'histoire.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur Duo, dont le visage verdissait sensiblement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Trowa se mit à rire.

« Je pense que notre jeune ami supporte modérément la balade. »

Duo, la respiration crispée, répondit d'une voix hachée.

« Mais nan. C'est juste que. Toutes ces secousses là. Ça me donne envie de… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car une nouvelle nausée lui souleva le cœur et le précipita à terre. Les cris alertèrent la tête du cortège et Quatre se précipita vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ah, mon dieu ! » Hurla-t-il en voyant un Duo à terre, couvert de vomi, la tête en sang, à demi assommé.

L'incident clôtura la promenade, les chameaux furent remis à leurs guides et c'est sur le dos de Trowa que le natté fut ramené chez Quatre.

Le blond entraina son ami dans la salle de bain et lui enleva prestement ses vêtements.

« Maaais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grommela Duo.

« Duo, tu es couvert de vomi et de sang. Il est hors de question que tu portes ces fringues dans mon salon alors, maintenant, tu te douches et tu enfiles ça ! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement en lui tendant une tenue sortie de sa propre garde-robe.

« Et tu bois ça aussi ! » Ajouta-t-il en posant un verre de paracétamol effervescent sur le lavabo.

« Et tu te dépêches ! » Rugit-il en claquant la porte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Duo tout propre, avec une longue tresse humide et un pansement sur le front, qui revint au salon.

« Bon, je vois que tu as réussi à te débrouiller ! » Soupira Quatre. « C'est heureux qu'on soit à peu près de la même taille tous les deux. Au moins, tu es habillé à peu près correctement maintenant. »

Il était vrai que, dans le pantalon en toile à fin damier gris et rouge avec un polo manches longes couleur sable, le tout bien taillé et nettement plus près du corps que ses anciens oripeaux, Duo avait une toute autre allure. Il reprit sa place entre Trowa et Heero tandis que Quatre allait chercher le Concentré d'arômes de la terre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Heero.

C'était visiblement la seule question qu'il avait à son vocabulaire.

Secouant la frange de cheveux humides qui lui cachait les yeux, le natté acquiesça.

« Ouais, bien mieux. C'est sympa de demander. » Puis il se tourna vers Trowa.

« Et merci de m'avoir porté. J'suis désolé, ça a pas du être très agréable pour toi… » S'excusa-t-il, plutôt penaud.

« Pas de souci. » Répondit simplement Géant vert, avec son sourire énigmatique.

Un énorme plat à tajine fut posé devant eux. En ouvrant le couvercle, une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans toute la pièce.

« Humm, ça sent super bon ! » S'exclama Duo, qui reçu un regard 'Me cherche pas toi' en retour.

La première bouchée ne fit que confirmer cette première impression et les 4 convives furent unanimes : c'était succulent.

Le reste du diner se déroula dans le calme, avec un Duo à demi dans les vapes mais soucieux de réparer les bourdes commises auprès de son ami et qui mangeait peu et souriait de toutes ses dents, un Trowa qui bavardait avec Wu Fei et un Quatre qui bavait toujours aussi consciencieusement sur Heero.

Enfin vint le tour du dessert, qui se révéla être une glace à la pistache avec un coulis de sirop de rose, le tout fait maison évidemment.

Un tantinet sucré au goût de Duo mais parfait pour son estomac suffisamment malmené pour la soirée.

Les invités prirent congés et dans le hall, durent noter la soirée selon les critères habituels.

Bilan :

Ambiance :

Wu Fei : 6/10 'Plutôt amusant mais un brin vulgaire' (Allez savoir pourquoi)

Trowa : 6/10 'Hôte pas assez présent à son gout'

Duo : 10/10 'Désolé mais vraiment, je te jure, c'était super'

Heero : 5/10 '…'

Décoration :

Wu Fei : 8/10 'Se sentait vraiment transporté'

Trowa : '9/10' 'N'y est jamais allé mais suppose que cela doit ressembler fortement'

Duo : 10/10 'Quand on aime, on ne compte pas'

Heero : 7/10 '…'

Et enfin, la cuisine :

Wu Fei : 7/10 'Bon mais sans originalité'

Trowa : 6/10 'Gâteaux aperos un peu secs'

Duo : 10/10 'Je t'aime mon pote'

Heero : 6/10 '…Pas mal'

* * *

Et voilà!

Emeraldcryst, j'espère que tu as dévoré ton cadeau d'anniv!

En espérant que cela vous a plu!

A bientot!

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello!

Voilà enfin la suite! Merci à touts ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 1! Le délire continue en ce mardi de compétition!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Mardi**

Réajustant son bonnet, Duo leva la tête et se demanda pour la centième fois au moins s'il avait bien pris la bonne direction. Les indications fournies par leur hôte du jour l'avait conduit en bord de Seine, sur des quais qui avaient l'air tout, sauf bien fréquentés.

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Wu Fei qui recevait ce soir. Il devait admettre que le thème du menu l'avait laissé perplexe.

'_Jeux de scènes'_

_En apéritif : Ballons multicolores_

_L'oiseau entre en scène_

_Funambule rouge_

_Bavarois souriant_

Au final, il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger. Et tout ce qu'il espérait était que surtout, surtout, il n'y ait aucune trace de vodka !

Ses aventures de la veille lui avaient laissé de douloureux stigmates et c'est en grimaçant qu'il avait découvert ce matin une superbe coupure partant de son front et allant se perdre dans son impressionnante masse capillaire. Le tout associé à un mal de crâne des plus persistants.

Aussi avait-il passé sa journée au ralenti, avalant gélule de paracétamol sur gélule de paracétamol. Étant donné qu'il recevait le lendemain soir et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de préparer un diner correct (il ne parlait même pas de parfait) avec ce rythme d'escargot tétraplégique, il avait pris de bonnes résolutions pour le soir même : pas d'alcool et accessoirement pas de chameau !

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son mini plan de Paris qui ne quittait jamais sa poche (seuls les non-parisiens se vantent de connaitre cette ville tentaculaire sur le bout de leur doigts !), et secoua la tête.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce qui signifiait que la maison de leur hôte devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Une masse noire se distinguait dans l'obscurité, la municipalité n'ayant pas poussé ses largesses jusqu'à illuminer des endroits aussi éloignés des Champs-Élysées, quant à avoir un lampadaire, il ne fallait même pas y songer.

Esprit de Noël quand tu nous tiens…

En s'approchant, il vit que la forme en question était une espèce d'énorme bungalow qui devait autrefois avoir des roues mais qui reposait présentement sur ce qui ressemblait fortement à des pistons géants. La chose étant pourvues de portes et de fenêtres, il toqua, sans grand espoir cependant.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsque Mister Géant Vert lui ouvrit la porte, lui dédicaçant son plus beau sourire par la même occasion.

« Hey ! Salut toi ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ce soir ! Entre donc ! »

Un tantinet abasourdi, Duo pénétra dans ce qui semblait être le logis de Trowa. A l'intérieur, les murs se révélaient être faits de bois, peints dans des teintes multicolores, un peu passées, comme patinées par le temps. La demeure était petite, encombrée de meubles et de bibelots. Une surprenante chaleur montait de cet ensemble discordant, sans que le natté eut pu dire vraiment pourquoi.

« Bienvenue dans mon home sweet home ! Prends place dans le salon ! Je te préviens, c'est un peu petit mais on se tiendra chaud comme ça n'est-ce pas ?! » Plaisanta Trowa en débarrassant rapidement Duo de son manteau, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet. « Et bien, tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid avec tout ça ! »

« Je préfère sortir couvert ! » Lança Duo dont le sourire s'élargir sous le regard taquin de son hôte. « T'aurais pas un peu l'esprit mal tourné, toi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« En tous cas, je suis ravi de voir qu'on est sûr la même longueur d'onde. » Répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur à l'appui.

Duo pouffa. Ce mec était décidément bien sympa ! Et bien mignon aussi...

« C'est étonnant chez toi. » Marmonna-t-il en examinant de plus près la décoration des lieux. Tout paraissait petit, encore plus aux côtés de Trowa. Des tonnes de breloques, des photos de famille en noir et blanc, des coussins en pagaille.

« Ouais, c'était l'ancienne roulotte de mon grand-père. Il me l'a légué à sa mort. »

« Sans blague ? Une roulotte ?! »

« Yes ! Ça se voit moins maintenant que j'ai fait un plaquage en PVC sur l'extérieur. Et puis c'est vrai qu'on a enlevé les roues, j'avais trop peur qu'on me la pique et que je la retrouve pas un soir en rentrant du taf ! » Rigola Trowa, très à l'aise, qui servit un verre de bourbon à Duo.

« Et tu fais quoi, comme taf ? » Demanda le natté, contemplant le fond de son verre en proie à une question existentielle : devait-il ou non succomber à la tentation ?

« Je suis animateur de soirée. »

« Animateur de soirée ? » Répéta Duo en fronçant les sourcils, imaginant immédiatement Trowa en pantalon cuir ultra-moulant et T-shirt savamment déchiré. « Tu veux dire DJ ? »

« Nan, je veux dire animateur de soirée comme organisateur de fête pour enfants. Tu sais, des repas avec des gros gâteaux, des ballons en forme de chiens et des châteaux gonflables. »

Duo cligna des yeux, incrédule devant cette impressionnante montagne de muscles, actuellement moulée dans un t-shirt blanc à col en V, avec un jeans mettant en avant ces cuisses de footballeur. Ainsi Géant Vert organisait des gouters d'anniversaire.

« Y'a pas à dire, t'es jamais là où on t'attend, toi ! » S'exclama Duo en riant. « Moi qui croyait que t'étais videur en boite de nuit ! »

Des coups retentirent contre la porte. En deux enjambées, Trowa ouvrit la porte et accueillit Quatre et Heero.

« Oula ! Deux d'un coup ! Vous êtes venus ensemble ? » Lança-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« On s'est perdus ensemble, tu veux dire ! » Grogna Quatre, visiblement pas dans les mêmes dispositions. « Nan mais c'est quoi ce quartier ?! Pas moyen de lire les panneaux, trop sombre ! Et faut même pas penser à demander son chemin ! A part un chien errant, on n'a croisé personne ! Enfin, vaut peut-être mieux parce que… »

« Et si vous veniez prendre place au salon, hein ? » Coupa Trowa en entrainant Quatre vers un fauteuil. « Voilà pose-toi là, Heero, prends place comme il te plaira. Je vous débarrasse de tout ça et je vous sers un petit verre en attendant que notre dernier invité arrive. »

« Pff… » Soupira Quatre. « Quelle épopée ! Enfin, dans mon malheur, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Heero ! » Ronronna-t-il suavement en direction du brun qui semblait aussi muet que la veille.

Voyant que ce langoureux appel n'appelait aucun commentaire de la part de l'intéressé, le blond se tourna vers Duo qu'il considéra d'un œil critique. Son pull à manches longues noir et son jean à peu près à sa taille lui évitèrent les foudres de son ami.

« Ben au moins, t'as meilleur mine qu'hier ! » Ronchonna-t-il. « T'es mieux sappé aussi. Mais bon, ça pouvait pas être franchement pire… »

« J'ai décidé d'être sage ce soir ! » Minauda Duo.

« Ah non, ce serait dommage ! » Intervient Trowa, versant derechef un verre de bourbon à tout le monde.

Duo avait toujours le regard perdu dans la liqueur ambrée. Non, il ne succomberait pas. Pas ce soir.

Un toquement sec se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

« Voici le cinquième convive ! Bienvenue Wu Fei, entre donc, je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise ! »

Toujours aussi bien habillé, pantalon gris, coupe classique, sur chemise couleur champagne, la couette impeccable, Wu Fei semblait égal à la veille.

Parfaitement rigide.

L'avalanche de compliments et de questions qui s'abattirent sur Trowa dès que l'asiatique eut daigné poser son postérieur dans un des sièges du salon acheva les bonnes résolutions de Duo qui piqua du nez dans son bourbon.

Après tout, c'est bien connu, un petit verre, juste un, ça fait de mal à personne !

« Bien, commençons alors ! En piste pour l'apéritif !» S'écria Géant vert en disposant sur la table basse une myriade de petites coupelles contenant ce qui ressemblaient à priori à des olives transpercées par des piques.

Stupide réflexion que Duo fit à voix basse.

« Sauf que les olives ne sont pas rouges. »

Le natté tourna la tête vers son voisin. Ainsi Silent man n'était pas si muet que cela.

Dommage, il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Non, c'est vrai ?! Merci pour l'explication, je crois que ma culture te doit une fière chandelle ! Si c'est pour dire des trucs aussi essentiels, je crois que tu devrais continuer à faire comme avant, c'est à dire à ne rien dire !» Répliqua-t-il.

Non mais ! Comme si il ne le savait pas, que les olives rouges, ça n'existe pas ? Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ?!

Il lui avait bien rebattu le caquet en tout cas !

Sauf que maintenant, Silent man le fixait.

Le fixait fermement.

Avec ses yeux bleus.

Et pourquoi ils étaient aussi bleu ceux-là ?

Je vous le demande moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot avait-il des yeux aussi bleus ?

Et pis d'abord, ils n'étaient pas vraiment bleus…

Plutôt bleus foncés…

Oh et puis merde !

S'arrachant à ce regard inquisiteur, Duo attrapa le verre de bourbon que Quatre tenait négligemment dans sa main, en reversant au passage une bonne partie sur le pantalon en toile blanc de ce dernier, et l'avala d'une traite.

Désormais, il y avait aussi une paire d'yeux bleus lagon qui le fixait ferment.

Avec en prime une petite lueur meurtrière.

En désespoir de cause, il piocha sur la table une petite boule rouge qu'il croqua allégrement. C'était un petit poivron farci, cuit au four. Chaud, juteux, plein de saveurs. Bref, trop bon.

« Waouh ! Trowa ! C'est extra tes ptits machins là ! J'adore ! » S'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine.

Et quand on s'appelle Duo Maxwell et qu'on aime, bien sur, on ne compte pas ! Aussi fit-il une razzia, avalant une boule verte qui se révéla être de la courgette marinée enroulée autour d'un anchois, une jaune qui était un autre poivron mais avec une mousse d'avocat à l'intérieur, quelques olives noires et autres composants de cet apéritif haut en couleurs.

Soudain, Duo s'arrêta net, les pupilles écarquillées.

« Trowa… » Chevrota-il avec une petite voix aiguë. « Ché quoi cha ? »

L'intéressé regarda successivement son hôte, ce qu'il désignait et à nouveau son hôte.

« Ah… » Dit-il platement. « Je vois… As-tu pris le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la coupelle de celui-ci, Duo ? »

Voyant que son hôte commençait à pleurer, il secoua la tête.

« Je crois que cela veut dire non. Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, viens avec moi, j'ai un remède miracle dans la cuisine. » Ajouta-t-il en entrainant un Duo geignard dans l'autre pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? » Demanda Quatre, un brin excédé.

Heero eut un fin sourire.

« Je crois qu'il vient d'avaler une boulette de piment mariné dans la harissa. »

Accoudé au plan de travail en bois massif de la minuscule cuisine, Duo versait des larmes de crocodile et attrapa vivement le verre que lui tendit Trowa. Il ignorait ce qu'il contenait mais, franchement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis ! Pour l'heure, il voulait seulement calmer l'insoutenable brasier qui mettait sa bouche au supplice.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, sentant que la brulure perdait de son intensité, qu'il jeta un œil sur son gobelet.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix encore enrouée sous l'effet du piment.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Jugeant qu'il avait eu sa dose pour la soirée, Duo secoua négativement la tête.

« Ouais, nan…. Je crois que je vais …en rester là. Je retourne au salon. Pff, c'est pas ma semaine, à moi…» Ronchonna-t-il en retournant auprès des autres convives.

Il reprit place sur son fauteuil, se jurant de ne plus bouger un orteil de la soirée.

C'était sans compter sur l'activité proposée par leur hôte.

« Messieurs, ce soir, je vous invite à une petite initiation au jonglage ! Prenez trois balles chacun. Je vous vous montrez la technique la plus simple pour commencer. Ensuite, nous enchainerons sur des mouvements plus compliqués. Allez, c'est parti ! »

Entre les mains de Trowa, les petites balles multicolores virevoltaient à travers le salon, sans jamais rien heurter ni toucher le sol. Sa dextérité était incroyable, laissant Quatre et Duo bouche bée (enfin, en ce qui concerne Duo, il cherchait surtout à éteindre les ultimes vestiges de son incendie buccal) et un Wu Fei au septième ciel. Quant à Heero, il affichait un petit sourire en coin, surement synonyme d'une intense admiration supposait Duo.

La pratique se révéla bien plus problématique que le natté ne l'aurait cru. Le simple mouvement de base avec deux balles dans une main lui échappait complètement et ses projectiles volaient dans tous les sens, renversant tous les bibelots dans un rayon d'un mètre.

Après que Duo ait par trois fois shooté une de ses propres balles, Heero décida de stopper le massacre et de prendre les choses en main.

« Tu fais n'importe quoi. »

« Non mais, tu te prends pour qui, toi ?! »

« Tu t'y prends mal, un point c'est tout. Tes gestes sont trop brusques et trop puissants. Pas besoin de lancer la balle de toutes tes forces. On est pas sur un terrain de squash, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Ouais, ben merci pour la remarque. T'as vraiment le sens de l'à-propos, toi ! J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas ! » Beugla Duo.

Le brun attrapa ses balles au vol d'une main et de l'autre, saisit le poignet de Duo.

« Moins fort, j'ai dit. »

Les yeux bleu avaient happé Duo qui en oublia de râler.

La main d'acier enserrant son poignet imprima un léger mouvement.

« Comme ça. »

Interloqué, Duo baissa les yeux vers sa main.

« Ah… »

Pas très explicite.

Nullement démonté, Heero remit les deux balles dans la main du natté et réimprima le même mouvement que précédemment.

« Avec cette force là. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Quasi hypnotisé par la voix douce mais forte du jeune homme, Duo n'émit pour une fois pas d'objection et répéta le geste.

« L'autre balle maintenant. » Ordonna Heero.

La deuxième balle s'éleva dans les airs tandis que retombait la première, dans un ensemble parfait qui permit à Duo d'enchainer sans problème.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ouais ! Ça marche ! » S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

La moue cynique d'Heero fit bien vite retomber son euphorie.

« Ben tu vois, t'es pas si nul que ça ! » Lâcha nonchalamment le brun.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que… ! »

« A table ! »

Heero s'éclipsa habilement, prenant place entre Trowa et Quatre, esquivant ainsi Wu Fei et Duo.

Qui a dit boulet ?!

« Et voilà l'oiseau qui entre en scène ! » Dit Trowa en déposant devant chacun une assiette.

Des feuilles de mâche et de roquette, des petites tomates cerise coupées en deux. De tous petits épis de maïs grillés et des lamelles de volailles.

Évidemment, Wu Fei posa la question.

« C'est de l'autruche séchée et fumée. Oui, Wu Fei, je t'assure, c'est comestible, sans danger, quasiment bio et parfaitement légal. » Coupa court Géant vert. « Bon appétit. »

C'est avec précaution que le natté attaqua son assiette. Malheureusement pour lui, le piment avait pour l'heure complètement inhibé ses papilles, aussi ne sentit-il pas grand-chose, en dehors du léger gout de vinaigre de la sauce salade. Jetant un œil autour de lui, les autres convives paraissaient satisfaits mais sans plus.

« Pourquoi de l'autruche ? »

Éternel Wu Fei…

« Parce que c'est un animal très intelligent, qu'on utilise souvent au cirque pour faire des numéros. Évidemment, ces oiseaux ont un assez mauvais caractère mais le plus souvent, on arrive à les discipliner et à coopérer avec eux. »

Avec un clin d'œil discret pour Duo, Géant vert poursuivit.

« Mais bon, c'est que on tombe quelques fois sur des cas désespérés. Comme Joey… Paix à son âme. » Lâcha Trowa avec un soupir à vous fendre le cœur.

« Jo – Joey ? » Balbutia Wu Fei. « Tu veux dire…que c'était le nom de l'autruche qu'on vient de manger? »

Re-soupir du Géant.

« Un jeune mâle de trois ans. Trop têtu hélas. C'est dur de devoir se séparer ainsi mais bon… Il reste avec nous d'une certaine façon… » Ajouta Trowa.

Wu Fei paraissait horrifié et subitement pris de nausées devant cet aveu inimaginable.

Duo et Quatre avaient un fou rire qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler de leur mieux, sans grand succès.

Même Heero affichait un large sourire, un brin condescendant certes, mais là tout de même.

La tête du jeune asiatique était tout bonnement à hurler de rire et Trowa qui en remettait joyeusement une couche, imitant à la perfection la veuve éplorée en parlant de son cher Joey, autruche si tendre (surtout au goût) mais si insoumise qu'elle avait fini en tranches.

Aussi l'entrée passa-t-elle toute seule et le plat ne tarda pas à arriver dans leur assiette.

'Funambule rouge'…

Qui à première vue portait plutôt mal son nom vu qu'il s'agissait d'une brochette de viande roulée dans des graines de sésame.

_Pour le côté rouge, on repassera…._ Songea Duo qui ne remettait pas en cause le 'funambule' la brochette ayant été savamment disposée en équilibre sur 2 pics en bois, la suspendant ainsi dans le vide de leur assiette.

Il s'agissait en fait de bœuf mariné dans un mélange de sauce soja et miel puis roulé dans du sésame avant d'être grillé à la poêle.

Pas mal, mais les papilles de Duo ne semblaient pas vouloir faire un come-back et il resta sur une sensation de viande à la fois caoutchouteuse et croquante (merci au sésame !).

Wu Fei ne semblait pas s'être remis des pseudos aveux de leur hôte et son cerveau n'étant visiblement pas prêt de percuter qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, aussi mangea-t-il du bout des lèvres, se demandant sans doute si le bovidé qu'il avait dans son assiette avait lui aussi fait preuve d'un caractère de cochon avant de passer à la casserole.

Le dessert arriva enfin et dévoila le 'Bavarois souriant'. Il s'agissait d'un bavarois aux fruits frais en forme de clown.

Un délice de fraicheur pour la langue encore enflée du natté. Le dessert déchaina un peu plus l'enthousiasme des autres convives. Quatre loua la légèreté de ce dessert et même Heero lui adressa un compliment, à savoir que le dessert avait un bon gout de fruit.

Duo retint de justesse un 'Encore heureux qu'il ait pas un gout de chocolat Abruti ! C'est un gâteau aux fruits, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!' et enfourna une ultime bouchée à la place.

Peut-être réussirait-il à survivre à cette semaine de compétition tout compte fait…

Évidemment, vint le moment des notes :

Bilan :

Ambiance :

Wu Fei : 6/10 ' Sympathique mais sans plus'

Quatre : 7/10 'Wu Fei s'est tu pendant 1 heure, et ca, c'était incroyable !'

Duo : 7/10 ' Bien mais les jeux d'adresse, c'est pas mon truc !'

Heero : 6/10 '…'

Décoration :

Wu Fei : 5/10 'Inexistante'

Quatre : 6/10 'Pas grande corrélation entre une roulotte de gitans et le cirque'

Duo : 7/10 '…Sais pas quoi mettre'

Heero : 7/10 '…Ouais, pas mal'

Cuisine :

Wu Fei : 5/10 'Pour Joey'

Quatre : 6/10 'Moyen mais dessert pas mal'

Duo : 7/10 'N'a rien senti mais comme c'était ma faute…..'

Heero : 6/10 'Mouais'

* * *

Alors, je vous sers le mercredi? En plus, c'est Duo qui reçoit!

Un review please?

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ami lecteur!

Dieu que j'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre 3! Mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, aussi ai-je décidé de me concentrer sur d'autres fics... Mais me revoilà avec enfin le troisième épisode de nos amis dans 'Un diner presque parfait!'

J'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera!

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont mis des reviews sur le chapitre 2!

Allez bonne lecture et ...bon appétit?

;-)

* * *

**Mercredi**

Motiver. Il devait se motiver. Mais c'était si duuuuuuuuuuuuuuur…

Mais quelle idée sa mère avait-elle eu en l'inscrivant à ce stupide concours ? On voyait bien que la chère femme n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'appartement de son fils depuis des lustres, ignorant par la même occasion que celui-ci ressemblait plus à l'antre d'un brocanteur du 21ème siècle qu'à un logement de jeune cadre dynamique.

Enfin, brocanteur…

Le terme était quelque peu galvaudé car les piles de câbles, de connectiques en tous genres et de rallonges s'entremêlant au beau milieu du salon pouvaient difficilement être comparées à des antiquités, en dehors de l'épaisse couche de poussières qui les ornait.

Il avait passé près de cinq heures à faire du rangement le WE dernier afin de rendre un visage humain à son salon. Et encore s'était-il limité à cette seule pièce, priant intérieurement pour qu'aucun de ses invités ne soit pris d'une envie subite ou n'ait besoin de se rendre à la salle de bain, dont le niveau d'encombrement, grâce aux montagnes de linge en attente de repassage, dépassait le seuil de l'acceptable depuis longtemps.

Il consulta vaguement sa montre.

Déjà plus de midi et demi! Et encore, il devait remercier la jeune voisine de l'avoir réveillé en lui apportant ses courses de fruits et légumes, sinon, il dormirait encore !

Et oui, Duo était, et pas pour rien, ingénieur informaticien et il résistait rarement (voire jamais) à la tentation d'un petit jeu en ligne tard le soir. La veille n'avait pas fait exception, diner presque parfait ou pas, il s'était couché à 4 heures du matin après s'être consciencieusement fait laminer par un de ses anciens potes d'école d'ingénieurs.

Dieu merci, il avait échappé à la corvée des courses, grâce à la fameuse voisine, qui lui apportait régulièrement ses produits frais en échange d'une assistance dépannage en cas de problèmes informatiques divers et d'un sourire ravageur. La pauvre fille n'avait pas encore appris qu'il était gay et Duo ne comptait pas lui révéler ce petit détail avant que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire ! En adepte fervent des nouvelles technologies et services divers, il se faisait livrer le reste de ses provisions à domicile grâce aux cybermarchés.

Il s'étira, ne pouvant réprimer un bâillement. Un long après-midi l'attendait. Il se servit néanmoins un petit expresso grâce à sa super machine à dosette et le bu tranquillement adossé contre le frigo.

Son menu de ce soir était simple : il avait fait tout ce qu'il préférait. Aussi celui-ci était-il quelque peu…décousu.

_Apéritif : Quand on avait 20 ans_

_Entrée : Juste ce qu'il faut de verdure_

_Plat : Cf Florence Foresti_

_Dessert : Spécialité de Maman_

Au final, ne trouvant pas franchement un thème là-dedans, il avait sobrement décidé de l'appeler 'Chez Moi'.

La décoration lui avait posé plus de problèmes. Il avait vaguement regardé dans ses placards, en quête d'ustensiles de déco mais il n'avait pas pu y dénicher quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, si on excluait les sets de table Petit Bateau qui servaient de soucoupes aux pots de fleurs.

Au vu des délais de livraison proprement inadmissibles des boutiques de déco en ligne, il avait, la mort dans l'âme, pris son sac cabas en plastique rose recyclable de chez Carrefour et s'était rendu dans le pire endroit au monde.

Le magasin Casa du centre-ville, un samedi après-midi vers 15 heures.

L'antichambre de l'enfer.

Des vases, des bougeoirs, des rideaux, des meubles, des poêles, des carafes, des nappes, etc…

Et des flopées et des flopées de bougies embaumant tous les parfums possibles et inimaginables. Surtout inimaginables.

Sérieusement, vous vous êtes déjà exalté en reniflant une cascade vous ? Et un vent de fraicheur, ça sent quoi ?

Aucune idée, vous me direz ?

Et ben, allez faire un petit tour chez Casa ! Visiblement, eux, ils savent et ils recrutent des surhommes avec des capacités sensorielles hors du commun, décelant des fragrances que vous n'auriez même pas soupçonnées !

Et avec les pires goûts de chiottes que vous avez jamais vus.

_Mais qui diable peut bien acheter un pot pourri senteur 'Sable sensuel' ?_

Ayant manqué de rendre son déjeuner sur l'hideuse moquette vert fluo après avoir testé un parfum d'ambiance prénommé 'Zen attitude' et s'être empiergé dans les innombrables tapis laineux, tous plus gris les uns que les autres, qui jonchaient le sol, Duo avait décidé de mise sur des valeurs sûres. De toute façon, son appart était miteux, il le savait. Alors autant jouer le thème à fond non ?

Bougies chauffe-plat qui ne sentent rien.

Deux sens-bon à la vanille.

Une nappe blanche. (Elle avait surtout le mérite d'être déjà repassée.)

Des serviettes de table en vichy rouge.

Pour la vaisselle, il avait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait l'année dernière, à l'occasion d'une belle prime de fin d'année, craqué pour un superbe service.

Grandes assiettes carrées. Assiettes à dessert de forme ovoïde. Bols sphériques. Simplement blancs. Purement design. Le tout en porcelaine.

Il avait douillé.

Surtout quand il avait complété sa commande avec une ménagère Guy Degrenne.

Mais désormais, il pouvait admirer les lignes de sa fourchette pendant des heures !

Sortant ses achats de derrière le canapé, où il avait 'rangé' le sac, il déplia les rallonges de sa table et disposa le tout.

Quelques instants plus tard, il recula d'un pas pour jauger l'effet et grimaça. Ça avait un petit air de 'La belle et le clochard'. Et encore, les bougies n'étaient pas allumées…

_J'aurais du leur faire des spaghettis…_

Duo haussa les épaules. Somme toute, il s'en fichait. Son appart était pourri, il le savait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il pensait à déménager, mais le courage lui avait manqué face à la difficulté à trouver un logement décent et abordable en IDF. Sans parler de la perspective de perdre sa connexion ADSL pendant au moins quinze jours ! Il en frissonnait d'horreur par avance !

Il décida de s'atteler à la préparation dans son menu. Le reste ne méritait pas franchement qu'on s'y attarde.

* * *

Des coups de poings furieux retentirent contre la porte. Jetant un torchon sur son épaule, Duo se précipita dans l'entrée.

Le visage légèrement empourpré de Quatre fit son apparition.

« T'aurais pu faire réparer la sonnette tout de même ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle fonctionne une fois sur deux! » Râla-t-il.

« Salut, mon pote ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! » Lança Duo, pas prêt à se laisser démonter par un Quatre un peu remonté.

Il poussa les quelques rallonges (une dizaine à peine) qui trainaient et ouvrit la porte en grand, permettant à son ami d'entrer. Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et lui claqua une bise.

« Merci mon chou ! J'avais complètement zappé le vin ! »

« T'es irrécupérable… » Maugréa le blond avant de ronchonner quelque chose qui voulait vaguement dire 'qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'étais pas là…'.

« T'es une mère pour moi ! » Clama Duo avant de repartir en cuisine, histoire de fignoler son apéritif.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la cuisine minuscule qui était dans un désordre apocalyptique, il haussa les épaules, totalement zen et décida finalement de se concentrer sur son animation.

« Vas-y, installe-toi, Quatre ! » Brailla-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant son ordinateur et de lancer un logiciel dont l'interface était digne de Star Trek.

Quatre poussa un soupir désabusé, jetant son manteau en alpaga blanc dans un coin et se vautra sur le clic-clac informe de Duo.

« Tu devais pas déménager ? » Interrogea-t-il en contemplant avec un désespoir intérieur immense le trou à rat dans lequel vivait son ami.

« Ouais, ouais, j'y pense ! »

« Tu sais, à un moment, va falloir faire autre chose qu'y penser. Je crois que le papier peint est plus vieux que moi… Même les araignées veulent plus s'en approcher, c'est pour dire…»

« Plus vieux que toi ? Non, tu déconnes ? Ah putain, t'as raison, faut vraiment que j'me casse d'ici ! » Répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire en trainant derrière lui une multitude de câbles électriques.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Ça sonne ! » Le coupa le natté avant de filer vers la porte.

« Ça va, j'avais entendu… » Marmonna Quatre.

Décidément, cette semaine allait le tuer….

« Salut Quatre. »

La voix grave lui fit à peine lever les yeux.

Géant vert, le retour. Les yeux toujours aussi menthe à l'eau, le pull toujours aussi moulant et la mèche pour orner le tout.

« Oooh…Salut Trowa. La forme ? »

« Hummm, moins que toi mais ça va quand même pas mal. »

La sensualité chaude de cette voix fit lever les yeux azurs au ciel.

« Laisse tomber, je préfère les mecs aux yeux bleus. C'est le beau brun que je vise, pas toi. Alors, passe à autre chose.» Trancha le blond.

Trowa eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas de souci, Blondie. De toute façon, moi, c'est ton pote qui m'intéresse. Ses longs cheveux et ses yeux mauves… Il a un sex appeal de fou. » Ronronna Trowa en s'asseyant à côté de quatre.

Ledit blond eut une moue légèrement boudeuse, pas franchement ravi de se faire rembarrer, même par un mec qui ne le branchait pas !

« Parce que tu penses avoir une chance avec Duo ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Parce que tu penses avoir une chance avec Heero ? » Riposta Trowa.

Voyant l'orage arriver dans les yeux azurés, son sourire s'élargit.

« Soyons un peu joueurs… Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ? »

« Tu te crois à l'école maternelle ou quoi ? »

« T'as peur de perdre peut-être ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Face à toi ? Aucune chance ! Vas-y, c'est quoi, ton idée débile ? »

« Juste un petit challenge : le premier des deux qui arrive à avoir un baiser avant la fin de la semaine gagne. »

Quatre se renfrogna dans son siège.

« C'est trop débile ton truc ! C'est immature, c'est puéril. Et pis, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser jouer comme ca avec les sentiments d'un ami ? »

Trowa rigola doucement puis se pencha vers le blond.

« Je t'aurais cru plus compétiteur que cela, Quatre Raberra Winner 4ème du nom. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Les joues de Quatre s'empourprèrent. On pouvait jouer avec beaucoup de choses mais pas avec la fierté d'un Winner !

Et puis, Duo était un grand garçon non ?

« Ok, d'accord, je le tiens, ton pari débile ! Et on gagne quoi, au final ? » Lança Quatre. D'un coin de l'œil, il surveillait de loin la silhouette de Duo, toujours penché au dessus de son ordinateur.

Si jamais il apprenait ça, ça allait être sa fête….

La voie suave de Géant vert tinta à nouveau dans son oreille, lui chatouillant doucement le cou.

« Mais un baiser, bien sûr. »

Quatre se retourna, suspicieux.

« Un baiser ? Tu rêves, mon pote ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Quatre fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il encore ? Puis il se frappa le front.

« Oh, bien sur un baiser…J'avais rien compris… »

« N'est-ce pas amplement suffisant ? » Ajouta Trowa en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Si, si. Mais j'avais cru…Enfin, bref, laisse tomber. Je relève le défi. »

Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Trowa parlait d'un baiser entre eux. Mais évidemment, celui qui gagnait était celui qui obtenait un baiser du mec qui l'intéressait, c'était ça, le jackpot.

_Un brin naïf ce mec, tout de même… _

Enfin, il allait se faire une joie de lui montrer qui était le maître ici, histoire de lui faire ravaler son insupportable sourire !

Un nouveau coup de sonnette mit fin à ses questionnements. Heero venait d'arriver. Il fallait passer à l'action. Pas moyen de perdre face à cet idiot de Trowa !

Wu Fei suivit de près notre beau brun et bientôt le petit espace du salon fut envahit par les manteaux, les écharpes, les sacoches, les besaces de ces messieurs. Voyant que tout son petit monde était enfin réuni, Duo se lança.

« Bon, et si on commençait par l'apéro ? »

« Tu sais que ton menu m'a énormément intrigué, Duo. » Dit Trowa.

Wu Fei n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion.

« Oui, effectivement. Il évoque des thèmes à la fois familiers et pourtant plein de surprises, notamment… »

« Bon allez, trêve de suspense, je vais chercher le plateau ! » Coupa Duo en se levant vigoureusement, histoire de stopper Wu Fei tant qu'il était temps.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda Trowa.

« Non, ca ira merci ! »

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au jeune homme avant de se pencher vers le beau brun.

« Ah, c'est sympa ton pull, Heero. C'est quelle marque ? »

« Armani. »

« Ça a l'air doux. Je peux toucher ? »

« … »

« Ouah, c'est génial ! C'est de la laine ? »

« Mélange mohair-cachemire. »

« Personnellement, j'ai toujours considéré l'angora comme étant… »

« Ta gueule, Wu Fei. »

« Incroyable… Mais dis donc, t'es vachement musclé j'ai l'impression. Tu fais du sport ? » Reprit le blond.

« Salle de muscu. »

« Et t'en fais souvent ? »

« Trois fois par semaine. »

L'interrogatoire de Quatre fut interrompu par le retour de Duo.

« Et voilà ! 'Quand on avait 20 ans' ! » Claironna le natté en posant le plateau sur la table basse en kit.

Les quatre invités regardèrent le plateau d'un air médusé.

Cinq verres.

De bière.

Et des coupelles.

Avec de chips.

_Non…__Il aurait pas osé tout de même…_

« Duo, 'quand on avait 20 ans', ça ferait pas allusion à… »

« Si ! C'est un petit souvenir de notre période estudiantine ! Bon, OK, elle n'est pas si loin ! Mais je trouvais ça marrant de se faire une petite soirée comme on avait l'habitude autour de bière ou de chips ! C'est dommage… » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton chagrin. « Y'a pas de match de foot ce soir. Ça aurait été parfait ! »

Quatre paires d'yeux hallucinés se regardèrent avant de replonger vers la triste réalité. A savoir une soirée pizza-bière. Dieu merci, ils avaient échappé au foot !

« Putain Duo, tu fais chier… » Commença Quatre avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Trowa dans les côtes.

« Chuuuut ! Tu vas le vexer ! Pas moyen que tu me casses mon coup toi ! Alors, sois beau et tais-toi. Tiens, occupe-toi plutôt de ton brun ! » Murmura-t-il avant de se relancer tout sourire à l'attaque de Château-Duo.

_Enfoiré !_ Pensa le blond en se massant les cotes. Cet animal était sacrement fort et il lui avait fait mal._ Quel abruti… Et lui, il perd rien pour attendre ! Idiot de Duo ! On a un mal de chien à quitter la galère de la vie étudiante, et lui ne trouve rien de mieux que de nous faire un remake ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez morflé pendant les cinq ans de nos études supérieures ! C'est bien un informaticien, ça ! A côté de la plaque !_

Duo distribua quatre chopes gigantesques remplies à ras bord d'une bière ambrée et leva son verre.

« A notre troisième soirée ! »

Tous trinquèrent sobrement, histoire de ne pas faire mousser plus que nécessaire la boisson et trempèrent leurs lèvres.

Les quatre invités, ou plutôt trois d'entre eux, échangèrent alors un regard ouvertement surpris.

« Elle est bizarre ta bière, Duo. » Marmonna Quatre qui fixait intensément son verre comme si le breuvage avait une chance de lui répondre.

« Elle a un gout très particulier. C'est quoi ? » Interrogea Trowa.

« Ahahaha ! Je savais que ça retiendrait votre attention. » S'amusa Duo. « A vous de deviner ce que c'est. Juste un indice, c'est bien de la bière ! Alors, des idées ?»

Apparemment non. Même l'intarissable Wu Fei ne savait que dire !

Duo n'était pas peu fier de son petit effet. Il promena un regard sur ses invités, satisfait de les voir tremper et retremper leurs lèvres, cherchant à mettre un nom sur le breuvage.

Il s'arrêta sur Heero, dont le verre était déjà à demi-vide.

« Toi, tu sais ce que c'est. »

Pas du tout une question. Juste une affirmation. Un brin accusatrice.

« Exact. Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir des autres. »

« Tu n'es donc pas surpris… » Soupira Duo, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à étonner Silent man.

« Pas par le goût que je connais bien puisque j'apprécie ce type de bière. En revanche, ce qui me surprend, c'est que toi, tu connaisses. » Répliqua Heero en posant son regard bleu Prusse sur les miroirs mauves de son hôte.

« Pourquoi ? Tu me pensais inculte ? »

Qui a dit que recevoir impliquait une trêve ?

« Bon, euh, vous pourriez pas plutôt nous dire ce que c'est, au lieu de philosopher ? »

« Je laisse à Heero le soin de vous expliquer. » Répondit Duo sans quitter son invité des yeux.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé.

« Il s'agit en fait d'une bière du 3ème type. »

Stupeur dans l'assemblée.

« Tu veux dire…une bière alienne ? » Murmura Wu Fei incrédule.

Duo éclata malgré lui d'un rire moqueur et magistral, pas du tout bien reçu par l'asiatique dont les joues s'empourprèrent violemment.

« Une bière du troisième type est une bière japonaise où le malt a été remplacé par un équivalent, type pois chinois ou maïs. D'ailleurs, je dirais que celle-ci est à base de soja ? » S'enquit Heero.

Duo approuva d'un signe de tête quelque peu réticent.

« Exact. Parfaitement exact. D'où sais-tu cela ? »

Il avait eu du mal à ne pas finir sa phrase par un 'monsieur je sais tout'.

« Pour information, je suis d'origine russo-japonaise. J'ai fait plusieurs séjours au Japon, notamment pour affaires et j'ai eu l'occasion de tester cette bière lors d'un de mes voyages. J'ai adoré, surtout celle-ci. Et toi Duo, des origines japonaises également ? »

L'ironie du ton n'échappa à personne.

Le natté eut un mouvement d'épaules nonchalant. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ce rabat-joie de Silent man.

« Absolument pas. Juste une bonne connexion ADSL et du temps à tuer pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. »

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment original. » Le complimenta Trowa. « Et tes chips sont top. Les oranges sont à base de carottes ? »

« Nan, de potimarron. Les mauves sont à base de vitelottes et les rouges sont faites avec de la betterave. Ben ouais… » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Quatre. « Un remix d'une soirée étudiante, mais le goût en plus tout de même ! »

L'apéro fut rapidement suivi par une entrée simple mais sympathique, à savoir une petite salade de gésier et de magrets fumets avec des feuilles de mâche, avec une petite sauce à base de miel, de vinaigre balsamique et de piment d'Espelette.

La décoration de table ne souleva pas les foules et Duo préféra ne pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis, trouvant le terrain trop glissant à son goût.

« Et si nous passions à l'animation ? »

L'enthousiasme du natté était visible. Limite excité. Voire surexcité. Qui a dit hystérique ?

Il ramena tout son petit monde dans le salon (bon d'accord, ils avaient deux pas à faire) et poussa la table basse, dégageant ainsi un vaste espace libre. Soit environ trois mètres carrés.

« Bien, comme vous le savez, ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis ingénieur informaticien. Si, si, Wu Fei, je te jure, ce n'est pas qu'une chanson, ça existe vraiment. Bref, je disais donc… Ah oui, donc j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ma passion. Je suis spécialisé dans la création de logiciels divers et variés mais bon, pour ce soir, je passerai sur tous les programmes classés Secret- défense et je vous propose un petit jeu, vidéo bien sûr, que j'ai moi-même créé. »

« Alors, voilà. » Expliqua tranquillement Duo en déroulant sur le parquet près de deux mètres de câbles auxquels était accroché un étrange casque gris et deux joysticks rutilants. C'était surement les éléments les plus neufs de l'appartement.

« Ceci » Dit-il en montrant du doigt le casque. « Va vous permettre de vous immerger complètement dans le jeu. Ce casque va diffuser les images de votre progression ainsi que le son. L'idée est simple : c'est une course d'orientation avec un temps de run moyen de 5 minutes. L'objectif est de compléter son panier en rassemblant tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de votre recette. Ben oui, en participant à Un diner presque parfait, c'était incontournable. Bon, pour mettre un chouia d'exotisme là-dedans, j'ai recréé un univers type jungle, c'était plus fun.

On commence chacun par un didacticiel de 2 minutes, histoire de prendre en main les manettes et le mode de fonctionnement et ensuite, vous passez chacun votre tour. Celui qui accomplit sa quête le plus rapidement possible à gagner.

Évidemment, moi, je suis simple spectateur. On va dire que je le maitrise un tout petit peu sur le bout des doigts, et j'aurai aucun mal à vous exploser, ce qui ne serait pas très fair-play.

Allez, on y go. Qui se lance le premier ? »

Évidemment, Wu Fei, euphorisé par tant de technologies, se porta volontaire.

Une fois équipé, debout au milieu du salon, le casque gris sur la tête, cachant la moitié de son visage, les mains prises par les deux joysticks, il avait l'air un peu désorienté. Assis derrière son PC, Duo donna le top départ.

« C'est parti, Wu Fei ! Nous, on peut suivre ta progression sur l'écran de mon ordi. Alors, pour avancer et bouger, c'est super simple, suis les instructions et bouge les manettes. »

Le pauvre Wu Fei se retrouva au beau milieu d'une jungle épaisse avec un singe coiffé d'un chapeau à plume qui lui indiquait quoi faire.

'A droite', 'à gauche', 'plus vite', 'cours, saute', 'attention à la panthère !'…

Le didacticiel prit rapidement fin, le laissant un peu essoufflé.

« Au suivant ! »

Trowa, bien décidé à impressionner sa cible, se lança, suivi ensuite par Heero. Quatre clôtura le tour de chauffe.

Duo se frottait les mains d'impatience.

« Bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? On continue dans l'ordre précédent ? »

Bien qu'un peu rigide, Wu Fei s'avança et remit en place les accessoires électroniques.

« Alors, voici le menu que tu dois composer. C'est…'Une blanquette de veau' ! Go, go go ! »

Wu Fei se mit alors à courir sur place tandis que les quatre autres suivaient ses aventures sur l'écran.

« Att…Attention Wu Fei ! A ta droite, vas-y, plus vite ! »

Et Wu Fei se tortillait dans tous les sens, esquivant de son mieux les chutes de bananes et autres petits obstacles du parcours.

Duo et les trois autres étaient hilares. Regarder quelqu'un jouant à ce jeu, c'était comme voir quelqu'un faire de la boxe sur la Wii, en plus délirant puisque la personne était complètement coupée du monde par le casque et ne s'apercevait absolument pas que les spectateurs pleuraient de rire.

Reprenant son souffle, Heero, mort de rire également, questionna Duo.

« C'est un menu par concurrent ? Comment t'as fait ? »

« En fait.. » Expliqua le natté en essuyant ses larmes. « J'ai introduit un algorithme qui permet de choisir une recette au hasard dans les bases de données telles que marmiton ou autres. J'ai également intégré des variables permettant d'obtenir un classement par objectif en plus du temps de course, puisque le temps maximum est fixé à 7 minutes. Genre, la blanquette de veau de Wu Fei, si il oublie la branche de céleri, ben ça lui enlève que 1 point on va dire, mais si il oublie le veau alors là, c'est super malus ! »

Heero et Trowa échangèrent un regard admiratif.

« Pas mal du tout. Tu t'es défoncé, dis-moi. » Susurra Trowa.

Duo leva négligemment les épaules.

« C'est mon taf, tu sais. »

Mais ses pommettes légèrement roses indiquaient que le compliment lui avait fait plaisir.

« Stop Wu Fei, c'est fini. »

L'asiatique, échevelé et à bout de soufflé, s'écroula sur le canapé.

« Ton score est de …340 points pour un temps de sept minutes…C'est euh…pas mal pour une première…Bon allez, au suivant ! »

Trowa prit place à son tour. Il s'en tira avec un peu plus de brio que Wu Fei et termina la course en quatre minutes trente sans se vautrer sur le clic-clac. Il pouvait remercier son impressionnante musculature et décrocha le score de 678 points.

Heero se leva et enleva son pull, faisant remonter au passage son t-shirt jusqu'en haut de son ventre, dévoilant des abdominaux presque parfaits.

Il se retourna et tendit son vêtement à Quatre.

« Tu peux me garder ça, s'il te plait ? »

Quatre, bavant déjà à demi à la vue de ce superbe torse, perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole à l'écoute de cette demande faite d'une voix grave et chaude et ne put encourager son favori.

C'est, avec une aisance outrancière et révoltante, qu'Heero obtint le score de 1054 points. Et ce, sans une goutte de transpiration.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de souligner la performance.

« Wouahh Heero ! C'est top ! Pour une première fois, c'est vraiment sensationnel ! »

Le brun eut un fin sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. » Répliqua-t-il, sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de rebondir sur le côté salace de cette réponse et fut éjecté du canapé en direction du salon.

« Allez blondie, vends nous du rêve ! » Le taquina Trowa.

Quatre dut se retenir pour ne pas lui tirer la langue, attitude infiniment puérile qui ne l'aiderait certainement pas à conquérir le corps du beau brun. Qui a parlé de cœur ?

« C'est parti pour le dernier run de la soirée ! Vas-y mon pote, pète le score ! » L'encouragea Duo.

En pure perte, hélas, car Quatre se révéla décidément pas fait pour la vie sauvage et finit la course sur le score de 214 points, non sans avoir essuyé une demi-douzaine de pluie de noix de coco dévastatrices et oublié les tomates, ingrédient un tantinet indispensable à la réalisation de lasagnes.

« Le grand vainqueur est donc... Heero ! Félicitations ! Tu gagnes une intervention gratuite à domicile de Super Duo en cas de panne informatique ! Ça te fait plaisir ?» Chantonna Duo.

« C'est incommensurable... » Répondit simplement le beau brun. Duo préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sens potentiellement insultant de cette réponse.

Trowa, pour sa part, eut un soupir frustré. Voilà un prix qu'il aurait bien aimé gagner.

Les quatre convives reprirent place à table et le natté leur apporta la suite.

« L'intitulé était 'CF Florence Foresti'. Je vous apporte donc…une vache et une patate ! Je crois que tout le monde avait compris. Il s'agit en fait d'un tournedos Rossini avec un écrasé de pommes de terres relevé au curry accompagné d'un petit vin rouge qui est un…En fait, j'en sais rien, Quatre vous expliquera mieux que moi ! Bon appétit ! »

Les assiettes furent avalées en un rien de temps et Duo enchaina avec le dessert. Une tarte tatin servie avec une généreuse crème fouettée à la vanille.

Vers 23h30, les quatre convives quittèrent l'appartement et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

* * *

Vint encore une fois le moment des notes :

Bilan :

Ambiance :

Wu Fei : 8/10 ' C'était terrible ! J'ai jamais fait ca de ma vie…Et j'espère ne plus jamais le refaire ! Mais ton animation était vraiment originale !'

Quatre : 8/10 'T'as bien failli me tuer avec ton jeu débile mais bon, c'était bien marrant quand même.'

Trowa : 10/10 'Extraordinaire ! J'ai passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie.'

Heero : 9/10 'Ton animation était surprenante, bien conçue, intelligente. J'ai bien apprécié. Merci.'

Décoration :

Wu Fei : 4/10 'Heu…Comment dire….'

Quatre : 3/10 'Franchement Duo, c'était moche. Mais vraiment moche.

Trowa : 5/10 'J'aurais bien mis plus mais…pas possible.'

Heero : 4/10 ' No comment'

Cuisine :

Wu Fei : 5/10 'Apéritif surprenant mais saveurs pas très originales en moyenne'

Quatre : 6/10 ' C'était bon mais sans plus'

Trowa : 7/10 'Cuisine un peu trop familiale à mon goût mais c'était bon'

Heero : 7/10 'Simple et plutôt bon'

* * *

Et voilà! Une petite review please? En tous cas, j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour finir le chapitre 4!

:-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello amis lecteurs!

Me revoilà avec la suite! Je me suis battue pour finir ce chapitre avant Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Jeudi**

Duo regardait pensivement défiler les lumières de la ville à travers la vitre sale du bus. La musique de Within Temptation dans les oreilles ('All I need' à fond les ballons, un pur bonheur), il se demandait lequel des deux concurrents restants pouvaient bien recevoir ce soir.

Le menu n'avait pas été d'une grande aide.

_'Au 31'_

_Apéritif : 'Tout en bulles'_

_Entrée : 'Soupe surprise'_

_Plat : 'Baudroie sauvage'_

_Dessert : 'Paris revisité'_

Un programme audacieux qui pouvait aussi bien correspondre à l'exaspérant Wu Fei qu'à l'insupportable Heero.

Étant donné l'intitulé du menu, Duo avait, bien obligé, dû sortir une tenue de circonstances et, après un petit tour par le pressing, avait revêtu son plus beau costume.

Ledit vêtement lui avait été offert par sa chère maman à l'occasion du mariage de sa cousine Hilde, l'année passée. Il lui allait parfaitement bien. Noir, sobrement coupé dans un tissu très légèrement moiré, plutôt fluide, avec une chemise de couleur ivoirine et des chaussures en cuir noir bien lustrées.

Duo devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait même plutôt à l'aise dans ce costume et, s'il ne le portait jamais, c'était tout bonnement que les occasions manquaient.  
En tant que célibataire, les seuls restaurants qu'il fréquentait étaient, soit des cantines pour ses repas du midi, soit des boui-bouis pour les sorties entre amis. Et ce n'était pas au boulot qu'il aurait pu mettre ce genre de fringues.  
La seule fois où il avait mis une chemise (avec un jean et sans cravate, s'il vous plait !), son patron lui avait demandé s'il avait un entretien à l'extérieur…  
Bon, ça, c'était au début, bien sûr ! En tant que jeune embauché, on veut toujours faire bonne impression. Depuis, il se cantonnait à l'uniforme classique : jean et t-shirt. Imparable, ça ne dénote pas et c'est facile à entretenir.

Le bus arriva enfin à l'arrêt tant attendu. Un nom improbable pour un des quartiers les plus chicos de la capitale : 'Assas Duguay Trouin', à deux pas des jardins du Luxembourg. Le plus beau coin de Paris, aux yeux de Duo, qui se demandait comment diable un mec de moins de trente ans pouvait bien s'offrir un tel cadre de vie.

Il sonna à l'interphone et gagna les étages. En bon sportif qui enchaine les diners copieux depuis plusieurs jours, notre natté choisit courageusement de prendre les escaliers, direction le dernier étage.

Au bout du cinquième, essoufflé, Duo se pencha afin d'évaluer la distance restante.

_Mais quel con je suis ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à regarder la taille de l'immeuble ? Dernier étage qu'il a dit…Mais sur combien ?_

Finalement, Duo arriva au huitième et dernier étage, le souffle un peu court. Il fit d'office sauter un bouton de son col et tenta de calmer sa respiration avant de sonner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero vêtu d'un pantalon de costume gris ardoise associé à une chemise d'un gris nacré, le tout parfaitement ajusté et près du corps. Plus que parfait, même si Duo ne lui en toucha pas un mot et lui tendit simplement le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté.

Heero, tout en le faisant entrer, lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Loin de moi l'idée de paraitre sexiste mais…C'est un présent qu'on destine aux femmes en général, non ? »

Duo haussa un sourcil.

« Oups, désolé chéri, je me serais trompé ? Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir diminuer ta virilité ! Quoique…» Répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. « Je me suis simplement dit que les trois autres apporteraient surement du vin, donc j'ai voulu changer un peu. »

Duo, sans s'attarder davantage dans la minuscule entrée de son hôte, suivit la lumière et entra dans le salon où l'attendait Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei.

Tous étaient dans le thème, sur leur 31.

« Duo, wouah, quelle élégance ! » Le complimenta Trowa. « Tu es à tomber. » Ronronna-t-il.

Duo lui offrir un immense sourire.

« Merci. T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais…Cette chemise met en valeur tes épaules d'athlète. »

Le regard de Trowa se fit coquin.

« Et ton fut' met en valeur tes superbes fesses. » Répliqua-t-il suavement.

Le ton était donné. Le natté partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Ce Géant vert lui plaisait décidément beaucoup, avec sa verve sexy et ses attitudes si directes. Il adorait ce petit frisson de flirt qui passait entre eux, et le charme ravageur du jeune homme ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent.

S'arrachant aux yeux malicieux, Duo porta enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait, découvrant l'appartement de Silent man.

Bien plus chaleureux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, au demeurant.

Les lieux étaient finalement plutôt petits (relativement bien sûr, parce que comparé à son trou à rat, c'était peut-être pas Versailles mais pas loin), avec une bonne hauteur sous plafond bien que la mezzanine soit mansardée. Les murs étaient sobrement blancs et le sol était fait d'un ancien parquet massif bien patiné.  
Beaucoup de plantes vertes étaient disposées dans la pièce et les tableaux abstraits, les étagères chargées de livres et quelques bibelots apportaient des touches de couleur de-ci, de-là.  
Le canapé était en velours gris bleu, vaste et moelleux avec quelques cousins en lin écru ou blanc. Un ordinateur dernier cri était posé dans un petit espace bureau aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, équipé d'une imprimante haute définition sur laquelle était posé un appareil photo et plusieurs objectifs. Du matos de pro.

Les yeux mauves finirent de faire le tour de la pièce et se posèrent sur Quatre, magnifique dans un costume en soie beige avec une chemise chocolat qui faisait ressortir l'azur de son regard.  
Duo ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur Wu Fei, qui arborait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Toujours aussi rigide, toujours aussi impeccable, mais en comparaison avec les trois autres, une chose apparaissait clairement : un Wu Fei pourrait faire tous les efforts du monde et s'offrir les costumes les plus chers, jamais il n'égalerait un Trowa ou un Quatre lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de sortir le grand jeu.

C'était au moins révélateur d'une chose : Wu Fei était bien le seul hétéro de cette soirée.

Heero déposa devant eux, sur la table basse en verre dépoli, un plateau de bois exotique présentant de nombreuses petites verrines rondes avec de minuscules petites cuillères transparentes.

« Et voici l'apéritif, tout en bulles. Je vais chercher le champagne. »

Un petit champ…Il n'était pas contre ! Le premier de la semaine, c'était pas trop top ! Enfin, quelques bulles !

En parlant de bulles.. .

Duo détailla les verres uns par uns. Le premier contenait un tartare de saumon et d'avocat aux baies roses associées à d'étranges petites bulles translucides. Le second semblait être une sorte de crème brulée. Le troisième était un émincé de petits légumes variés.

Heero revint rapidement avec cinq flûtes qu'il remplit adroitement et distribua à ses invités. Duo attrapa le verre en priant intérieurement le Dieu de l'Adresse Ménagère afin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il sentait plutôt mal le coup du champagne sur le canapé en velours…

« A ce quatrième diner ! » Proposa le brun en levant son verre.

« Tchin ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le champagne était frais, juste ce qu'il fallait, pétillant que le bout de la langue et avec un délicat arrière-goût de pomme.

Duo attrapa une première verrine, celle qui avait la consistance d'une crème dessert. La couche craqua sous sa cuillère et il avala sa bouchée miniature sans attendre.

C'est à peine s'il put retenir un grognement appréciateur. C'était simplement trop bon. La crème était en fait du fromage frais fouetté, avec de petits morceaux de tomates confites, et la couche croquante se révélait être du parmesan légèrement gratiné.

Ni une, ni deux, Duo dévora sa verrine, constatant au passage que Quatre semblait vivre un moment d'extase avec la verrine de saumon.

« Hummm Heero… » Ronronna le blond sur un ton de plaisir si évident qu'on n'aurait pas cru qu'il parlait d'une verrine « C'est véritablement… »

« Ouais, ça déchire. » Le coupa Duo. « Trowa, mon chou, tu peux me passer l'autre verre, s'il te plait. Non, t'es mignon, je parlais de la bouffe, pas du champ…. Merci chouquette. »

A voir si la verrine de saumon était aussi prometteuse qu'elle en avait l'air. C'est sans aucune timidité que Duo planta sa cuillère dans le tartare et prit une large bouchée. Les petites bulles éclatèrent sous ses dents, libérant un jus salé, légèrement citronné qui relevait à la perfection de saumon très tendre et justement fumé, et l'avocat mûr à souhait.

Il enchaina direct avec le troisième et dernier élément de cet apéritif somme toute trop parfait : la verrine de légumes. Moins excellente que les deux précédentes mais bien assaisonnée, rafraichissante, idéale pour finir un apéro et mettre en appétit pour la suite.

Trop parfait quoi…

C'est sans surprise qu'il constata que son avis était largement partagé par les trois autres convives. Même Wu Fei savourait en silence.

Trowa lui jeta un regard menthe à l'eau entre ses paupières mi-closes, suçotant sa cuillère sans vergogne. Plus que gourmand…

C'était visiblement un amateur de bonnes choses !

Heero regardait son petit monde savourer son apéro avec un demi-sourire, satisfait de voir les verrines vides.

_Comment arrive-t-il à sourire ainsi sans avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin? Un vrai tour de force_... Pensa Duo.

Il était doué, l'enfoiré. Ça, il devait bien le reconnaitre. Et encore, si ce n'était que ça!

Mais il était aussi intelligent (une carte d'adhésion à un réseau d'anciens élèves de la prestigieuse université de Harvard dépassait du tiroir du bureau), pas prétentieux (la carte était cachée, on a dit!); il avait bon goût (son appart était une tuerie, mais sans tape à l'œil. Vous avez déjà vu ça, vous?), il avait un métier de la mort qui tue (photographe professionnel, pas paparazzi chez Closer, ni journaliste sportif!) et beau gosse.

Putain, ouais, ça, il était à croquer, mais vraiment. Il pouvait le traiter de tous les noms, demeuré, débile, crétin, têtard, gaufrette (si, c'est une insulte!), il en restait pas moins qu'il avait le regard le plus bleu qu'il ait jamais vu. Et ça, ça le rendait parfois...tout chose...

Duo vida d'une traite sa coupe et reporta son attention vers le reste du groupe.

Géant vert papotait gaiement avec Quatre. Le mettait en boite, plutôt. Le blond n'y comprenait goutte et fonçait tête baissée dans toutes les perches tendues. Pas habituel, ça. La finesse et sa retenue toutes winneriennes avaient apparemment disparues ce soir.  
Effet menthe à l'eau ou bien curaçao?

Ils passèrent à table, joliment décorée de blanc et de gris. Sobre, classe et chaleureux.

Un sans faute. Complètement déprimant.

L'entrée compléta le tableau à la perfection. Un velouté de châtaignes avec dans le fond de l'assiette, une fine tranche de foie gras.

De l'inédit et du succulent pour Duo, et les trois autres convives qui se retinrent de ne pas lécher leur assiette.

Duo se retrouvait à côté de Wu Fei qui, les premières émotions de l'apéritif passées et qui avait bien surmonté le passage de l'entrée, avait retrouvé sa verve et discourait à n'en plus finir sur la beauté des jardins du Luxembourg et les invasions de touristes nippons dans la capitale.

Quatre, pour sa part, affichait un sourire immense, assis à la droite, non pas de Dieu mais d'Heero, ce qui semblait bien plus lui plaire! Beau brun et blondie discouraient tranquillement tandis que le natté résistait vaillamment aux assauts de Wu Fei mais sa garde commençait sacrement à faiblir.

Il tenait négligemment son verre à la main, hochant la tête, vaguement halluciné par le débit et la diversité de la conversation du jeune asiatique, qui lui racontait maintenant ses péripéties lors de la rénovation de son appartement (Duo avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il appréciait la décoration du salon de Yui).

Il sombrait dans une insondable torpeur quand un effleurement au niveau de sa cheville gauche lui fit faire un bond. Comme au ralenti, il vit son verre lui échapper et tomber vers le sol, s'apprêtant à répandre son liquide carmin sur l'élégant tapis mohair, et surtout blanc, de son hôte.

Dans un sursaut désespéré, Duo balança sa main afin de stopper l'objet dans sa chute et de le ramener vers la table. Hélas, si notre natté avait du doigté avec son clavier, il n'en était pas de même pour les actes de hautes voltiges et sa réaction fut proprement démesurée. Il projeta le verre contre la table comme il eut shooté dans une balle de tennis et, si il n'atteint pas les 200 km/h de Roger Federer, parvint tout de même à exploser le verre contre la nappe, sa main par dessus.

Une constellation écarlate apparut sur la table dans un fracas qui eut le mérite de faire taire Wu Fei.

Il en aurait presque souri, si il n'avait pas eu si mal.

Le silence, quelques secondes, ça faisait du bien. Après, ça devient un peu pesant

« Ouais, c'est bon, détendez-vous les mecs. Personne n'est mort! »

« Ta main... » Marmonna Quatre, plus blanc que le tapis, toujours immaculé.

« C'est rien, c'est juste le vin! Respire, ma poule! On dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil! »

Effectivement, Winner, quatrième du nom, avait le plus grand mal à garder la tête froide à la vue du sang.

La première fois que Duo l'avait vu tomber dans les pommes, c'était en quatrième justement, lors d'un TP de biologie sur les groupes sanguins.  
En binôme, ils devaient se piquer le bout du doigt avec une aiguille et examiner la lame au microscope. Duo s'était piqué l'annulaire gauche, Quatre s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière droite. Les tables carrelées, c'est pratique pour nettoyer certes, mais les coins en sont un peu durs...

Le natté fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas ouvert la main en rattrapant ce fichu verre pour que blondie s'éclate la tête la première sur ce fichu tapis!

« Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça! C'est juste un peu de vin rouge! Remets-toi ! » Ronchonna Duo en se levant.

« La cuisine. »

Heero s'était levé également et le manœuvra par le coude jusqu'à l'évier.

A voir les grosses gouttes rouges qui perlaient le long des ses doigts, il ne devait pas y avoir que du vin... La douleur aussi était une bonne indication.

Heero fit couler un jet d'eau tiède et passa doucement la main du natté dessous.

« Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'éclat dans la plaie. »

« Parce que t'es médecin, en plus? » Râla Duo. « Attends, nan, laisse moi deviner, t'as été scout! J'te vois bien avec le petit uniforme et leur hideuse cravate à rayures! »

« Presque. » Minauda Heero. « J'ai été enfant de chœur.. »

Duo éclata de rire, d'un rire nerveux et fatigué qui vous tord le ventre et vous secoue de haut en bas. De sa main valide, il essuya une larme de rire qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Ok, d'accord, tu m'as eu. Enfant de chœur, c'est pire que scout. »

« J'ai le droit de m'occuper de ta main, alors? »

« Ouais, si ça te fait plaisir. »

Le regard bleu examina la plaie sous la lumière du néon.

« C'est bon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit. C'est une sacrée entaille en longueur, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop profond. Je pense que tu échappes aux points de suture. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Je ne suis pas médecin, n'est ce pas? »

« Et gnagnagnagnagna! » Ronchonna Duo. « T'es pas médecin mais t'as bien deux mains, du sparadrap et une compresse, non? Alors, ça t'empêchera pas de me faire un pansement? »

« C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne vois pas comment je pourrai refuser. » Répliqua Heero en ouvrant le placard derrière lui et en sortant sa boite à pharmacie.

Duo ravala sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui s'il avait smashé son verre sur la table. C'était à cause de... Mais, à cause de quoi au fait? De ce truc sournois qui l'avait effleuré sous la table sans prévenir!

Un chat? Il n'avait pas vu de chat (ni senti d'ailleurs).

Un pied de table? C'est rare que ce soit en plein milieu d'une table, surtout quand elles sont carrées, et encore moins qu'ils bougent.

Alors quoi?

« Aie! » S'exclama le natté.

« Faut désinfecter. »

« Putain, mais ça pique ton truc! Rends-moi ma main. »

« Nan. Je n'ai pas fini, alors arrête de râler! C'est bientôt fini! Plus que le pansement et c'est bon! Tu ne serais pas un peu chochotte, dis moi? »

« Suis pas chochotte! »

« Tu fais quoi, là? »

« Je boude! » Maugréa Duo, laissant à contre cœur sa main entre celles du brun.

Bon, il en était où? Ah oui, au truc qui l'avait surpris.

Reprenant le cours de ses pensées, il en vint à la conclusion que, si la chose ayant touché son pied n'était ni un chat, ni un esprit, ni un pied de table et si on excluait la possibilité d'un serviteur nain qui se cacherait sous la table les soirs de réception, alors, il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité: le convive d'en face.

Géant vert.

Non?

Il lui aurait effleuré le pied sans crier gare, comme ça?

Il aurait été pris d'une envie subite d'étendre ses jambes, peut-être?

De se délasser les orteils? De tâter son mollet?

_Mon cul, oui!_

« L'enfoiré... » Marmonna Duo

« Qui est un enfoiré? »

Levant les yeux, Duo réalisa que Heero était toujours là, et que leur proximité ne lui avait pas donné le loisir d'échapper à cette petite réflexion intérieure (ou quasi intérieure).

« Euh... Eh bien...Non, mais c'est rien… »

Heero se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Comment ça, c'est rien? Ça m'intéresse. »

« Nan, mais euh... »

Le natté tenta de faire un pas en arrière mais il avait oublié qu'il s'était adossé au plan de travail. Toute tentative de fuite était donc vaine.

Heero se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

« Allons Duo, dis moi qui est un enfoiré? Est-ce que c'est de moi dont tu parlais? »

Sa voix était envoutante, et ses yeux bleus, dardés sur lui, l'hypnotisaient.

Leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues.

_Respire, respire bon sang! _

Sa tête envoyait péniblement des SOS que son corps ne semblait pas recevoir et c'est laborieusement qu'il parvint à prendre une goulée d'oxygène indispensable pour son pauvre cerveau.

« Non...Pas toi.. » Couina-t-il, à deux doigts du crash system.

Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Le col de son pull serait désormais son interlocuteur privilégié. Du moins, le temps de restaurer ses neurones.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un sourire carnassier fendre le visage du brun.

« Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Une vraiment bonne nouvelle. » Souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

MAYDAY MAYDAY. Cerveau au bord de la rupture. Manque oxygène. Besoin de respirer. Besoin vital. Crash system imminent.

Tous les voyants au rouge. Il devait faire quelque chose mais impossible. La ventilation semblait s'être mise sur off.

_Il faut que je respire! Il faut que je resp.._

System out.

Les lèvres du brun venaient de ses poser sur les siennes, les mordillant doucement, les entrouvrant délicatement.

Du bouche à bouche. Quelle bonne idée. De l'oxygène? Non pas vraiment, mais qu'importe...

Les yeux fermés, sa tête serait partie en arrière si une poigne ferme n'avait pas soutenu sa nuque, entrainant par la même occasion sa bouche vers celle du brun, intensifiant la pression, lui faisant encore plus perdre la tête.

Ses bras restaient ballants, de chaque coté de son corps, sa main valide le retenant au plan de travail, sa main blessée paume tournée vers le ciel dans sa moufle de tulle blanc tandis que le brun dévorait sa bouche, l'explorait de sa langue, la ravivait de son souffle.

Heero, lui, était sûr de lui. Sa main droite vint caresser la joue gauche de Duo, tandis qu'il pressait le reste de son corps contre celui du natté.

Il ne brisa leur langoureux baiser que quelques instants plus tard. Il eut un petit rire en voyant Duo papillonner des yeux, confus et dérouté.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir y retourner. J'ai un plat à envoyer et Wu Fei va finir par croire que tu t'es vidé de ton sang dans mon évier. Ça va aller ? »

Rien n'était moins sûr pour Duo, qui se contenta de grogner vaguement avant de reprendre la direction du salon, la démarche un brin vacillante.

« Duo, est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Quatre, les sourcils froncés.

Une entaille au front et une à la main, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour la même semaine. Et la compétition n'était pas terminée.  
Dieu seul savait ce que Wu Fei leur réservait pour le lendemain, mais si il mettait ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'énergie qu'il déployait en parlant dans la préparation de sa soirée, le natté risquerait bien de ne pas s'en remettre.

Duo s'écoula sur sa chaise et accepta sans mot dire le verre tendu par son voisin de table. Il le vida d'une main tremblante, sous le regard inquiet de Quatre, circonspect de Wu Fei et indéchiffrable de Trowa.

Ce dernier lui servit immédiatement un nouveau verre, lui adressant un coup d'œil menthe à l'eau à travers sa mèche auburn.

S'il avait eu encore quelques neurones, Duo aurait sans doute clairement fait le lien avec les événements précédents.

J'ai bien dit si.

Car, pour le moment, notre jeune informaticien flottait dans un univers brumeux et onirique et ne voyait plus la terre ferme.

Heero apporta les plats quelques secondes plus tard, déposant devant chacun d'eux une assiette fumante.

'Baudroie sauvage' : une lotte assurément, et ses petits légumes accompagnés d'une sauce forestière parfumée à la morille.

Une présentation simple, sans fioriture et un goût à la hauteur de la réputation de la bête (attention : je parle du poisson, pas de l'hôte).

« Et si nous passions à l'animation ? » Proposa Heero.

Quatre, dont l'attention était de nouveau toute acquise à la cause Yui, lui adressa un sourire plein d'enthousiasme.

C'est à travers un brouillard plutôt épais que le natté suivit l'animation, comprenant vite fait que Beau brun était un photographe professionnel, passionné par les sites d'exception et qu'il leur proposait un petit quiz à la 'National Geopgrahic' comme animation.

Les clichés défilèrent sous ses yeux sans qu'il les voit vraiment, qu'ils soient en noir et blanc ou en couleur, représentant des espaces vierges ou des sites urbains.

Autant dire qu'il ne marqua pas beaucoup de points !

Le dessert suivi rapidement et ce fut une apothéose silencieuse qu'offrirent les quatre convives à Heero.

Un mille-feuille crème pâtissière/framboises en forme de tour Eiffel allongée, du sucre glace autour figurant la neige et une truffe enrobée de feuilles d'or en guise de soleil.

Pour un peu, on n'oserait même pas y toucher ! Et pourtant, ça aurait été bien dommage car la saveur ne lâchait rien à l'esthétique, et le diner s'acheva sur un festival de douceurs sucrées et fondantes.

Les convives remercièrent leur hôte et c'est un peu titubant, et en compagnie de Trowa, que Duo quitta l'appartement du brun, sans avoir pu lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hall de l'immeuble où Quatre fut le premier à s'engouffrer dans le taxi de la production afin de rendre son verdict.

Bilan :

Quatre

Décoration : 6/10 'Un peu trop simpliste pour un 31 mais joli'

Cuisine : 8/10 'Très bon '

Ambiance : 6/10 'Pareil que pour la déco. L'animation était sympa mais pas à la hauteur d'un jour de l'an'

Wu Fei

Décoration : 7/10 'Agréable'

Cuisine : 7/10 'Pareil'

Ambiance : 8/10 'Presque sereine'

Trowa

Décoration : 6/10 'Ça manquait de couleurs à mon gout'

Cuisine : 8/10 'Très sympa même si c'était un peu classique'

Ambiance : 6/10 'Très très calme…Trop ?'

Duo

Décoration : 7/10 'Bien mais les tapis blancs…pas mon truc'

Cuisine : 8/10 'Super top, ça, c'est sûr !'

Ambiance : 7/10 'Heu….je sais pas trop quoi en penser…Mais heu..C'était sympa ?'

* * *

Alors, pas d'indigestion j'espère?

;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ami lecteur!

Voici enfin (!) le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! J'aurais pris mon temps, je vous le concède!

Alors, à votre avis, qui va gagner?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Et bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Vendredi**

Dernier jour de la semaine, les prémices du week-end et surtout la fin de la compétition.

Duo avait du mal à croire que ce soit déjà fini. Ça s'était passé comme dans un rêve…ou plutôt un cauchemar. Sa main le faisait encore un peu souffrir et il allait devoir se priver de vaisselle pendant deux semaines, mais il s'en remettrait. Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits depuis la veille et se demandait comment Heero allait bien pouvoir se comporter avec lui ce soir.

Pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassé ? Il avait une main en sang, cassé un de ses verres, dégueulassé sa nappe et copieusement grogné à son encontre. Rien de bien sexy, du moins selon ses critères.

Que lui voulait donc cet imbécile ? Il espérait décrocher une meilleure note ? Pas la peine de se donner tant de mal, sa cuisine avait été quasi parfaite, inutile d'emballer les convives (y'a que dans les pubs qu'on voit ça).

Il voulait faire de l'audience ? Dommage pour lui, la caméra avait loupé ça. La production avait trouvé plus judicieux de faire un gros plan sur le teint verdissant de Quatre.

Avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ? Un diner avec supplément ? Duo se refusait à croire qu'un mec aussi bien gaulé que Beau brun ait l'habitude de se contenter de quelques bisous-bisous.

Non, franchement, il ne voyait pas.

Il soupira en descendant du métro et se dirigea vers la station de RER en enfonçant encore plus son bonnet sur sa tête.  
Il faisait un froid de canard, la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber de nouveau et l'apocalypse serait now. La semaine passée avait démontré avec quelle impressionnante efficacité les franciliens pouvaient unir leurs forces dans un seul et même but : bloquer l'ensemble des infrastructures routières d'IDF, le tout en moins de deux heures.  
Duo, bienheureux piéton équipé de ses rangers fourrés polaire, avait assisté à des scènes de désolation et aurait pu, si l'envie lui avait prise, piquer tranquillement au moins une vingtaine d'autoradio, au vu du nombre de carcasses jonchant les routes.

Une tête familière passa dans son champ de vision. Plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, des cuisses de rugbyman et un cul de footballeur : Trowa était dans la place.

Ça lui faisait penser que…

« Hey ! Comment ça va toi ? » Lança le natté en serrant la main aussi vigoureusement qu'il le put avec ses moufles et son bandage.

« Et toi ? Ta main ? » Une petite lueur inquiète vibrait dans les prunelles mentholées, ce qui fit sourire encore plus largement Duo.

« T'inquiète, ça va. »

« Sûr ? » L'intensité de ses yeux verts l'aurait fait frissonner si un autre regard n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées.

« Sûr, je te dis. Petite crise de culpabilité, peut-être ? » Plaisanta Duo.

Trowa eut un petit rire gêné. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, recoiffant inutilement sa frange avant de reprendre, les pommettes légèrement plus rosées qu'auparavant.

« Ouais, j'admets. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas cru te surprendre autant… »

« Ah, laisse tomber. Y'a pas de souci. Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Mais y'a pas de souci, je te dis. »

« Ça veut dire que…T'accepterais un rencard, peut-être ? »

Sexy Trowa. Ce mec était une bombe. Le genre de bombe capable de voir éclater à le figurer et de vous balancer des trucs comme ça, direct. La chaleur de ses yeux verts était tentante mais Duo déclina.

« Nan, j'suis désolé Tro mais… Je suis sur un autre plan, là… » S'excusa le natté.

Le géant eut un sourire conspirateur.

« Humm…Je m'en doutais un peu mais je voulais pas laisser passer ma chance si y'avait une ouverture. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai un autre plan moi aussi. Enfin, peut-être… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Pas sûr du tout mais je voudrais pas le laisser filer celui-là. Ça va pas être facile… » Lâcha Trowa dans un soupir théâtral.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué ? » Se moqua Duo. « Un mec comme toi devrait pas trop avoir de difficulté à convaincre, non ? »

« Bon, le souci, c'est qu'on a fait un pari… »

Duo s'éclaffa.

« Oh… Mauvais plan, ça…Et tu vas le gagner, ce pari ? »

« Ben, il semblerait que non. Et pourtant, si je le gagnais, je suis quasiment sûr de réussir à ramener l'autre à ... partager mon point de vue. »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, faut absolument gagner ton pari Tro. Je vois que ça. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Ben ouais. Ça a l'air clair d'après ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Si je te demandais un service, tu m'aiderais ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Et Trowa lui raconta ce que Quatre et lui avait parié.

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Blondie parie sur ma tête, maintenant ! Alors celui-là, il va m'entendre… »

« Tu voudrais pas me faire gagner plutôt ? » Le sourire de Sexy Trowa était en position max : éclat blancheur puissance dix.

Duo secoua la tête, à moitié hilare, à moitié furieux.

« T'es un futé, toi. Tu parviens toujours à tes fins, j'imagine… »

« Presque. Ça pourrait faire avancer ton schmilblick à toi aussi tu sais… Alors, c'est oui ? »

Soupir las.

« T'es chiant, tu sais… C'est oui. »

* * *

**Appartement de Wu Fei**

Même sa sonnette était classe. En bois noir laqué, sous la pression du doigt ganté, elle laissa entendre un doux carillon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Trowa, histoire de voir s'il partageait ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'investiguer plus en avant, mais le très discret sourire de Géant vert laissait penser qu'il avait, lui aussi, noté ce petit détail.

« Bonsoir ! Bienvenue chez moi ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés pour trouver. Puis-je prendre vos manteaux ? Allez-y, installez-vous, prenez place dans le salon. Vous êtes les premiers. Presque en avance. Enfin, c'est peut-être ma pendule qui n'est pas exacte. Quoique je l'ai ajustée sur l'horloge atomique alors normalement…Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. C'est peut-être dû à la régularisation d'une de ces minutes centenaires afin de ne pas décaler les fuseaux horaire. Ah, tiens ! Déjà un autre invité ! »

La tornade repartit dans l'entrée afin d'assommer le nouveau venu de sa prose sans fin.

Trowa lui tapota gentiment la cuisse.

« Allez courage. C'est la dernière. » Lui souffla –t-il avant que Wu Fei ne revienne avec Quatre dans son sillage.

Le blond jeta un regard curieux aux deux autres avant de les saluer et de s'installer à leurs côtés, un brin dubitatif.

Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils si proches, physiquement parlant ?

Était-ce son imagination ou bien ils étaient assis étrangement près l'un de l'autre ?

Était-ce son imagination ou bien était-il en train de PERDRE SON PARI ?

Inadmissible ! Impensable !

L'ultime coup de sonnette mit momentanément fin à son délire paranoïaque. Sa cible était en vue, toujours aussi sexy. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon, il en était sûr ! Restait plus qu'à ferrer la bête (je parle bien d'Heero cette fois-ci, et pas de la lotte).

Quatre avait sorti l'arme fatale ce soir : la chemise col mao. Légèrement décolletée, elle laissait entrevoir ses impeccables pectoraux parfaitement épilés. Couleur gris perle, pour faire ressortir les nuances de ses yeux. Pantalon noir, pour la sobriété. La chevelure brushée, pour un mouvement rebelle tout à fait maitrisé. Parfum One million, parce qu'il le valait bien.

La totale. Parce qu'un Winner ne perd jamais. Il allait montrer à ce fichu, crétin et audacieux benêt à la méga mèche de quel bois il se chauffait !

* * *

L'ambiance dans laquelle Heero pénétra l'intrigua immédiatement. Trowa et Duo paraissaient partager une complicité et surtout une proximité qui n'existaient pas la veille, Quatre affichait une assurance sans égale et Wu Fei faisait preuve d'une décontraction insoupçonnée quand, un, on reçoit quatre personnes pour 'Un diner presque parait', deux, on s'appelle Wu Fei.

Il n'eut guère le loisir de se poser beaucoup de questions car, derechef, il se retrouva débarrassé de ses effets et assis près du blond qui en parut plus que satisfait. C'est donc de loin qu'il allait devoir suivre l'évolution de la situation côté Duo.

* * *

L'appartement de Wu Fei était magnifique et Duo ne put que comprendre pourquoi l'asiatique avait galéré et joué les maitres d'œuvre pendant la rénovation.

Un subtil mélange entre modernité, avec la pointe de l'high-tech, et l'atmosphère ancestrale d'une maison chinoise de la fin du 18ème siècle.

Des superbes orchidées blanches étaient suspendues au plafond, la table de la salle à manger était en verre translucide avec un pied central en cuir de crocodile noir. La console située sous l'immense baie vitrée était noir elle aussi mais laqué cette fois. Des roses rouges dans un énorme vase ressortaient sur la blancheur des murs. C'était classe, impeccable… Tout à fait Wu Fei.

Duo se demanda vaguement si sa femme et sa fille vivaient avec lui ou si elles avaient un appartement à part tellement rien ne laissait présager l'existence d'une vie humaine en cet endroit immaculé.

Duo admira avec quelle dextérité l'asiatique posa devant eux un plateau composé de minuscules bouchées aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel tout en servant adroitement de l'autre main de fine et délicate coupe en cristal remplit de champagne.

« Oh, du champagne ! » Se moqua Duo. « Deux soirs de suite, je ne sais pas si cela est bien raisonnable… » Minauda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait son Beau brun. SON beau brun ?

Attendez, attendez… Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? Il s'emballait un peu, là !

_Duo, refrène-toi mon gars !__ Tombe pas dans le panneau. Il s'est quasiment rien passé entre vous.. Vas-y mollo…_ Se sermonna-t-il.

Quoique… A y regarder de plus près, en zyeutant discrètement les cuisses du brun, en admirant la courbe virile de sa mâchoire, en sombrant dans le bleu de ses yeux… Duo avait bien plus envie de foncer que de se contrôler.

Une main ferme se posa en haut de sa cuisse et cette pression inattendue le fit revenir à la réalité en un instant. Le regard diabolo de Trowa ne le quittait pas. Ce mec savait le ramener à la réalité.

« Tiens, goûte ça, Duo. Tu vas voir, c'est excellent. » S'exclama Trowa d'une voix suave en lui mettant dans la bouche une bouchée aux crevettes.

Audacieux mais délicieux ! Duo ouvrit de grands yeux appréciateurs tandis que Trowa lui offrait son sourire le plus charmant.

A côté, Quatre, après avoir eu un moment d'absence face à une telle avancée de l'ennemi, se mit en position d'attaque.

« Il a raison ! Cette bouchée est un délice. Veux-tu gouter, Heero ? »

Le brun lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin, aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

« Déjà gouté. Merci. »

Rembarrée polie mais efficace.

Quatre grimaça. Trowa faisait apparemment de nets progrès tandis que lui ramait grave. Il commençait à avoir des doutes quant à sa réussite…. Mais un Winner n'abandonnait jamais !

Duo savoura distraitement les bouchées offertes par son hôte, sa concentration focalisé par une observation intensive de Beau Brun. Notant aux passages les piètres tentatives de Quatre pour accaparer son attention.

Le pauvre chéri… Il avait pas intérêt à s'approcher trop près, sinon ! Sinon quoi ? Son cerveau lui rappela qu'un petit bisou n'était de nos jours pas un gage d'engagement bien solide ! Ce qui le mit d'humeur bougonne. Que diable voulait Silent man ? Hier, il l'emballe dans la cuisine et aujourd'hui, il est… égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire, glacial et silencieux ! A n'y rien comprendre !

L'apéro passa comme un rêve. Duo était incapable de se souvenir du menu proposé par Wu Fei et ne feignait même plus de suivre ces explications sur 'comment réussir une mini aumônière digne de ce nom'.

Élégamment, l'asiatique se leva et les invita à le suivre dans la pièce attenante.

_Mais quelle surface peut bien faire cet appartement ?_

Avec effroi, Duo aperçut une pile de vêtements blancs. Puis, des ceintures jaunes. Et enfin, posant les yeux sur le sol, il constata que ce dernier était recouvert de tatamis.

« Oh mon dieu, on va faire du judo ! » S'écria-t-il horrifié. Des souvenirs anciens des ses cours d'arts martiaux lui revinrent en mémoire.

Lui, huit ans, face à une montagne, Alberto, dix ans. Soixante-dix kilogrammes de graisse et de muscles qui lui avaient appris que, non, la poussière n'avait pas bon goût.

Wu Fei lui adressa un sourire extatique.

« Je suis content de voir que cela te plait, Duo ! »

L'air déconfit de Duo attira un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Quatre.

Parfaitement au fait de ses aventures enfantines avec Alberto, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche, un brin sadique.

« Duo est un grand fan de ce genre de sports. »

_Enfoiré !_

« Humm, un mec qui aime les corps à corps, je trouve ça plutôt engageant… »

_Super Trowa, mon__ sauveur !_

« Mais euh…. J'ai une main HS. Je peux être exempté ? » Tenta Duo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rester très softs, je ne veux blesser personne. » Apaisa Wu Fei, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de se faire ruiner son animation par le natté.

Duo poussa un soupir excédé. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y couper.

« Keep cool, mon pote. » Lui murmura Quatre à l'oreille. « Tu vas enfin pouvoir exorciser tes vieux démons. »

Le natté lui jeta un regard noir.

« Putain Quatre, si tu poses ton cul ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde sur ma tête, je te jure… »

Le blond haussa les épaules, narquois.

« J't'en prie. Je m'appelle pas Alberto. J'ai plus de classe que ça ! »

_Et je ne veux pas bousiller mon impeccable brushing !_ Singea intérieurement Duo.

« Bon, vu le décor, vous aurez compris que mon animation est basée sur les arts martiaux. Je suis moi-même grand fan et pratiquant assidu de karaté, judo et autres disciplines. L'objectif est de vous faire découvrir ma passion en vous enseignant deux ou trois passes. Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et suivre mes instructions.

Voici des kimonos, je vous laisse vous changer dans la pièce à côté si vous le voulez plus d'intimité. »

« Rien à foutre ! » Maugréa Duo en faisant passer par dessus sa tête son T-Shirt à manche longues kaki.

Wu Fei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant 'd'aller faire un tour en cuisine pour préparer la suite' tandis que le sourire de Trowa s'élargissait d'un cran.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » Approuva-t-il en ôtant à son tour son maillot, dévoilant une impressionnante plaquette d'abdominaux, tandis que Duo avait déjà attaqué le débouclage de sa ceinture.

Face à ce spectacle, Heero était plus coi que jamais, et Quatre hésitait entre faire de même ou aller se changer dans la pièce à côté. Ils étaient filmés, tout de même !

Mais quand le brun fit à son tour tomber le haut, le blond, ne pouvant louper le show, préféra se changer sur place.

« Super caleçon, Blondie. » Se moqua Trowa, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

« Mate ailleurs, espèce de pervers! » Répliqua Quatre dont le teint virait au rose.

Deux secondes plus tard, Duo nouait à contrecœur sa ceinture jaune autour de sa taille en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Claironna Wu Fei à travers la porte qui, sentant le coup venir, n'osait plus ouvrir sans préavis.

« C'est bon, Wu Fei… » Maronna le natté.

« Ah, mais ils vous vont parfaitement bien. C'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma l'asiatique. « Allez, mettons nous en place. On va faire un medley, c'est-à-dire combiner des prises de judo à proprement parlé avec des techniques d'immobilisation, plutôt enseignées avec le jujitsu. Formez vos binômes. »

Trowa passa immédiatement un bras possessif autour du cou du natté qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est fait ! » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Quatre qui haussa les sourcils.

Lui aussi comptait bien gagner le pari ! Non mais ! Et un corps à corps avec Beau brun ne pouvait que l'arranger.

« Ok, on va commencer par un kouchigari suivi d'une immobilisation par contrôle de l'épaule dite kata-gatame. Je vous montre.»

Duo leva un sourcil inquiet face à la démonstration du maitre et se tourna vers Géant vert.

« J'ai déjà une main en vrac, grâce à toi. J'aimerai bien qu'on en reste là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo. Je ne te ferai que du bien. »

Le natté n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, Wu Fei poursuivait ses instructions.

« Désignez l'attaquant de l'attaqué. Mettez-vous en place. Saluez-vous. C'est parti ! »

« Bon c'est OK, t'y vas mollo TroWWWWWAA ! »

Duo n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le tatami.

« Putain, t'aurais pu me prévenir ! » Beugla le natté.

« Et maintenant, l'immobilisation. » Enchaine Géant vert.

« Non mais, t'immobilises rien du tout ! Mais tu fais quoi ? Dégage bordel, tu m'écrases, Trowa ! »

« Et ensuite, je passe mon bras ici… » Poursuivit Géant vert, studieux.

« Mais lâche-moi ! »

« Tu veux pas arrêter de te débattre, ce serait plus facile ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Regardez comme ils sont bien au cœur de l'action, c'est parfait ! » Wu Fei était euphorique. « Ils se donnent à fond, comme si l'attaque était réelle. » Dit-il en désignant le binôme à Heero et Quatre qui, eux, en étaient encore à la phase d'approche. C'est-à-dire je jauge l'ennemi mais j'ose pas y aller.

« Reste tranquille ! » Ordonna Trowa.

« Et puis quoi encore ? T'essaies de m'étrangler et je devrais me laisser faire ! Tu rêves ? »

« Puisque c'est comme ça… » Ni une, ni deux, Trowa le retourna comme une crêpe, s'assit sur ses fesses et plaqua son torse contre son dos, l'immobilisant de son poids.

« Euh, Trowa, je crois que tu t'écartes un peu de la prise initiale… » Tenta l'asiatique.

« C'est une technique spéciale, t'inquiète pas Wu Fei ! Alors, on est plus cool là, non ? » Murmura Trowa à l'oreille de Duo.

Ce dernier pouvait entendre l'immense sourire que cet idiot devait afficher.

« Suis mort de rire, mec. »

« On est pas bien là, tous les deux… » Susurra Trowa.

Duo frissonna malgré lui.

Effectivement, on était pas mal.

Allongé contre un tapis inconfortable certes, mais avec un corps musclé et ferme collé contre lui. Étonnamment ferme d'ailleurs. Voire…dur.

Duo rougit violemment. Si cet enfoiré n'était pas exactement cela, un enfoiré, il en aurait bien fait son dessert (oui, il était prêt à sauter l'entrée et le plat principal pour aller directement au dessert et alors ?). Mais il avait d'autres choses en tête !

« Oh la vache, Trowa, me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois… »

« Des regrets peut-être ? Tout est encore possible, tu sais… »

« Laisse tomber, Tro. »

« Bien dans ce cas, on va reprendre l'immobilisation ! »

D'un geste vif, Trowa le remit sur le dos.

« Et maintenant, la clé. »

Duo grimaça en sentant son cou se mettre dans une inconfortable position, rendant impossible tout mouvement.

« Kata gatame. » Expliqua Trowa. « Efficace, non ? »

« Carrément… »

« Très bien Trowa ! » L'encouragea Wu Fei. « Regardez, vous deux, c'est exactement cela qu'il faut faire, tu comprends Quatre ? »

Quatre, les joues plus rouge qu'une tomate après deux ou trois tentatives de prise infructueuses, fit une grimace en guise d'assentiment. Silent man était plus insondable que jamais.

« Bon, Tro, tu me relâche maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais juste une chose avant... » Ajouta soudainement Géant vert.

Les lèvres de Trowa s'emparèrent des siennes, l'entrainant dans un passionné et profond baiser sans qu'il puisse esquisser un geste.

Duo tenta de protester mais tout son espace buccal était occupé par une audacieuse langue étrangère qui ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance de s'exprimer.

Il agita vainement les pieds mais la prise était imparable.

L'enfoiré !

Il n'aurait pas pu s'en débarrasser si une poigne ferme et vigoureuse n'avait pas saisi Trowa par le col de son kimono et l'avait soulevé de terre, rendant la liberté et accessoirement de l'oxygène à Duo.

« Ça suffit maintenant, tu le lâches ! » Ordonna sèchement Heero.

Trowa se dégagea d'un coup sec.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? »

« J'ai pas été assez clair ? » Cingla le brun. « Fous-lui la paix. »

« Il a un problème, Silent man ? Il veut la baston ? » La menace n'était pas feinte dans la voix de Trowa.

« Ouais, peut-être bien. »

Les fronts des deux hommes se touchaient presque.

Wu Fei, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et pour une fois, à court de mots! Les cameramen ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et c'est juste à temps que Duo se précipita entre eux.

« Yo, les machos ! C'est bon, c'est bon. Y'a pas de souci. Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour l'animation, hein Wu Fei ? »

Seul un hochement de tête hystérique lui répondit.

« Toi, faut que je te parle ! » Précisa Duo en pointant Trowa du doigt.

« Je te laisse pas seul avec ce cinglé. » Avertit Heero.

« Oh, on se calme ! Suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, OK ? Donc, vous retournez à table et on vous rejoint dans deux minutes. »

Quatre saisit le brun par le bras et l'attira vers l'extérieur.

« C'est bon, laisse-les. Rejoignons Wu avant qu'il ne se jette par la fenêtre. »

La porte refermée, Duo se tourna vers Géant vert.

« Qu'est ce que tu glandes, bordel ? On avait jamais convenu ça ! »

Le sourire de Trowa se fit suave.

« Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'impro ne ferait pas de mal. T'as vu, réaction garantie. Et puis, autant joindre l'utile et l'agréable, non ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Duo haussa les épaules.

« T'es chiant ! Il va penser quoi, Heero ? » Ronchonna le natté.

« T'inquiète. Suffit de laisser venir. »

« Ouais, t'es surtout content d'avoir gagné ton pari, toi ! »

Trowa s'approcha, enjôleur.

« Encore que sur la forme, ça reste discutable… Il faudrait peut-être consolider le coup, non ? » Murmura-t-il en se pencha vers lui.

Duo détourna la tête.

« Reste littéral Tro. T'as été le premier à avoir un baiser. T'as gagné. Point barre. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses et on y retourne !» Maugréa Duo.

_Tsss, je me demande pourquoi je fais ça, moi__… Je repousse un mec superbe qui s'intéresse à moi pour un autre, certes encore plus superbe, mais dont la motivation reste à prouver… Suis maso._

« Nous revoilà ! » Clama le natté. « Ben, où est Wu Fei ? »

« Avec les âneries de cet imbécile, Wu Fei est en train de péter un plomb. Il vient de vider trois verres de whisky cul-sec et ça sent le cramé. La soirée est mal barrée. Le point positif, il ne parle plus. » Annonça Heero, dardant un regard noir sur Géant vert.

« Hep hep hep ! » Invectiva-t-il en direction de Trowa qui allait prendre place à table près du natté. « Tu vas poser tes fesses ailleurs. Pas question que tu t'assoies à côté de Duo. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Répliqua le jeune homme, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Parce que je te le dis. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence un instant.

Duo poussa un soupir résigné. Cette semaine allait décidément l'achever.

« Bon, Tro, tu te mets à côté de Quatre, moi avec Heero et Wu, ben, il préside la table…comme il se doit non ? »

Leur hôte refit son apparition à cet instant et parut infiniment soulagé de voir chaque invité sagement assis.

« Bien alors, je vous propose euh…une soupe à quatre mains, spécialité chinoise. Bon appétit…»

La dégustation de l'entrée se passa dans un silence pesant, entre Quatre qui jetait des regards courroucés à Duo pour lui avoir fait louper son coup, Duo qui haussait innocemment les épaules, et Heero et Trowa se jaugeant sans discontinuer sous le regard hagard et vaguement halluciné de Wu Fei.

Et oui, trois whisky, ça fait son effet !

L'hôte remporta les assiettes et bols à la cuisine avec l'aide d'Heero et de Duo.

« J'ai gagné. »

Quatre sursauta comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« J'ai été le premier à avoir un baiser. J'ai gagné. » Insista Trowa.

« Tu as volé un baiser, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Peu importe les moyens, seuls comptent les résultats ! Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vais apprendre ça à un Winner, non ? »

Quatre haussa les épaules, lissa sa chemise sur sa poitrine afin d'effacer tout pli éventuel.

« J'ai jamais imaginé que sauter sur Heero pour l'embrasser pouvait avoir valeur de victoire ! »

« T'aurais dû, mon cher Winner, tu aurais dû ! »

Le retour des trois autres avec le plat principal mit une trêve à leur conversation.

« Humm, c'est vachement bon, Wu Fei. » Tenta Duo en mâchouillant un morceau de ce qui semblait vaguement être du poulet. « C'est quoi ? »

« Serpent farci et ses petits légumes. Spécialité Vietnamienne. »

Les quatre convives furent pris d'une quinte de toux immédiate, les amenant à recracher leurs bouchées dans leurs serviettes.

« Je veux bien un peu plus de vin, s'il te plait Wu Fei. » Demanda Quatre en tendant son verre.

Ça allait être un minimum pour tenir jusqu'au dessert !

C'est donc un peu pompette qu'ils finirent le repas après avoir terminé par un inoffensif tiramisu aux fraises et à la liqueur de litchi.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent arriver l'heure des notes et du bilan :

Quatre

Décoration : 9/10 'Très bien, aucune faute de gout'

Cuisine : 6/10 'Le serpent..comment dire..Audacieux ? Ou téméraire, au choix. '

Ambiance : 5/10 'No comment'

Heero

Décoration : 8/10 '…'

Cuisine : 6/10 '…'

Ambiance : 3/10 'Je préfère m'abstenir de tout commentaire sur ce point'

Trowa

Décoration : 6/10 'Ouais, c'est beau, c'est classe, mais c'est chiant'

Cuisine : 5/10 'Original mais bon, je préfère rester dans les espèces comestibles locales '

Ambiance : 7/10 'Super animation, j'ai adoré'

Duo

Décoration : 7/10 'Joli mais bof'

Cuisine : 4/10 'L'Asie, c'est définitivement pas mon truc'

Ambiance : 4/10 'Tu comprendras'

Ce qui au final, donnait le classement suivant :

Bilan :

Quatre7.5/10

Trowa 6.3/10

Duo 6.3/10

Heero 7/10

Wu Fei5.8 /10

« Yes ! I am the Winner ! » S'exclama le blond en se levant du canapé, aux anges.

« C'était un peu facile ça ! » Se moqua Duo.

Quatre fut rapidement félicité avant que tous soient mis dehors par un Wu Fei épuisé.

* * *

« Encore félicitations Quatre ».

Le blond releva la tête de son smartphone qu'il consultait en quête d'un taxi et voyant Trowa à ses côtés, ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

« Ça fait au moins une victoire cette semaine. » Poursuivit Géant vert.

« Un partout je dirais. Voilà, tu es content ? » Répliqua le blond excédé, daignant enfin lever la tête de son téléphone.

« Pas encore. Il me manque le prix de ma victoire. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Le prix de ta victoire ? Quoi ? Ton baiser ? Mais tu l'as eu ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. » Affirma tranquillement le grand brun.

Quatre détourna la tête.

« C'est pas mon problème. Si t'es pas content, adresse-toi à Duo. Je suis pas une agence matrimoniale. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un taxi à appeler… »

Une poigne de fer lui saisit le bras.

« Ça va devoir attendre. »

« Hein mais qu'est-ce que.. » Son exclamation mourut sur les lèvres de Trowa qui l'attira fermement contre lui, plaçant derechef une main sur la chute de ses reins tandis que l'autre l'enlaçait.

Il relâcha le blond quelques secondes plus tard.

Quatre lui jeta un regard ébahi.

« Mais t'embrasses vachement bien… » S'exclama-t-il.

Un sourire carnassier éclaircit le visage de Trowa.

« Si tu savais tout ce que je fais vachement bien… »

Géant vert s'était mit en mode Sexy Trowa. Puissance mille !

Le regard azur s'embrasa et un sourire narquois illumina le visage du blond.

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Murmura-t-il avant d'attirer à son tour son homologue vers lui pour échanger un fougueux baiser qui les laissa sans souffle.

« Il arrive quand ton taxi Blondie ? » Murmura Trowa tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient déjà sous les diverses couches de vêtements.

* * *

Duo était reparti en direction du RER.

Il avait perdu.

Mine de rien, cela lui faisait un petit coup au cœur. Une semaine passée avec quatre mecs, à diner ensemble tous les soirs, à s'inviter les uns, les autres, à passer du temps ensemble, à partager leurs passions. Et ils se séparaient comme cela. Fini en un instant. C'était nul.

Sans compter que... Mais stop ! Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Duo resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Le froid était glacial en cette nuit de Décembre. Il avait hâte d'être chez lui, à se faire une petite partie de jeu on line pour oublier tout ça !

Une berline sombre s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Duo ! »

L'interpellation lui fit tourner la tête. Heero était au volant, la fenêtre passager ouverte.

« Monte. »

Un instant, le natté fut tenté de refuser. Lui, il avait pas les moyens d'avoir une voiture de bourge et prendre les transports en commun, c'était bon pour la planète !

Mais il faisait sacrement froid et on ne disait pas non à un intérieur cuir.

« Je te ramène. » Proposa Heero.

« Si tu veux. »

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence troublé uniquement par les informations de la radio qui annonçaient un temps toujours plus apocalyptique. Duo s'engonça au maximum dans le large et confortable siège, admirant les illuminations qui défilaient à travers la vitre.

Paris sous la nuit, dans le froid de Décembre. C'était beau. Mais surtout quand on est au chaud pour l'admirer !

La berline se gara au pied d'un immeuble. Malgré le faible éclairage de la rue, Duo secoua la tête.

« Mais, c'est pas chez moi ? »

« Non, c'est chez moi. »

Le natté resta interdit un instant avant de déboucler sa ceinture.

« Tu saoules, Heero. Fallait le dire si tu voulais pas me ramener ! Maintenant, je vais galérer à trouver un bus ! Sympa le mec ! » Râla-t-il.

« Duo... »

« Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ?! C'est pas toi qui vas te peler les miches trente minutes pour attendre un bus de nuit ! »

« Duo.. »

« Sans compter qu'une fois sur deux, ils sont à la bourre ou bien remplis de dealers ! »

« Duo. »

« J'vais louper ma correspondance, j'en suis sûr ! Fais chier, j'aurais plus vite fait à prendre à taxi tout de suite... »

« Duo ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Y'a pas d'erreur. Je voulais te ramener chez moi. Pour prendre un verre, discuter. Mais seulement si tu en as envie, bien sûr. »

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui avait proposé quoi ?

« Un dernier verre ? Comme un … dernier verre ? » Répéta-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Seulement si tu en as envie. » Précisa le brun. « Après tout, toi et Trowa sembliez être plutôt proches ce soir. Ça me surprend un peu, mais pourquoi pas… Bref, c'est comme tu veux, en tous les cas, je peux te ramener chez toi si tu me le demandes. » Le regard bleu s'était fait plus dur, plus distant.

Duo connecta enfin ses neurones.

« Quoi ? Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tro et moi, c'est pas... Enfin, c'est rien ! »

Les yeux bleus étaient sceptiques.

« Rien ? Aucune attirance entre vous, c'est ça ?»

Duo esquissa une moue au souvenir du tatami et préféra éviter le sujet, un peu trop glissant à son gout.

« C'était pour emballer Quatre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Il te saute dessus pour emballer ton pote, c'est bien ce que tu es en train de m'expliquer ? »

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama le natté. « Sinon tu veux tout savoir, ils ont fait un pari et après… »

« Duo.. » Le coupa le brun. « Je m'en fous. »

« Ah... OK. »

« Tu montes ou je te ramène ? »

Impossible de quitter les yeux bleus du regard.

« Je... Je monte. » Bredouilla Duo.

Duo suivit le brun dans l'immeuble qu'il avait découvert la veille. L'appartement était sombre, calme. Le natté ressentit le même bien être que la veille. Heero ôta son manteau qu'il déposa nonchalamment sur une chaise.

_Il ne le range pas… Il sait qu'il va devoir me ramener ensuite…_

« Tu peux poser tes affaires, si tu veux. »

Le natté se débarrassa de son attirail d'hiver et le posa à côté du manteau du brun. Une agréable odeur de parfum se dégageait du vêtement.

_Humm, sexy…_

« Je te sers quoi ? »

Duo se frotta le cou.

« Alors, là je sais pas. Tu me proposes quoi ? »

Sans sourciller, Heero ouvrit le placard et annonça :

« Vin blanc ou rouge muscat, whiskey, gin, vodka – quoique je ne pense pas que ce dernier soit très conseillé – bière et pour les sans alcools; café, déca, thé, cappuccino jus d'orange. »

« Et infusions, t'as pas ? » Se moqua le natté.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir le troisième âge. » Répliqua sur le même ton le brun.

Duo se mit à rire.

« Va pour un cappuccino alors. Avec un sucre, s'il te plait ! » Précisa-t-il, devançant la question qu'il avait vue se former sur les lèvres du brun.

« Je te prépare ça. »

Duo suivit le brun dans la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la soirée de la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés ici même.

Comme s'il devinait le fil de ses pensées, Heero demanda :

« Comment va ta main ? »

« Pas trop mal. Je peux pas serrer le poing, ça tire un peu mais bon, ça m'empêche pas de bosser alors, c'est pas grave. »

Heero lui tendit une grande tasse fumante remplie jusqu'au bord d'une belle mousse de lait onctueuse et saupoudrée de chocolat en poudre.

Duo en prit une gorgée. Il était excellent.

« Humm, super bon ! C'est exactement cela qu'il me fallait en fait. »

Heero eut un sourire en coin. Ses yeux bleus, à demi cachés par une mèche de cheveux, pétillaient.

« Quoi ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se moque de lui ?

Le brun se rapprocha et vint s'accouder à côté de lui.

« Tu as de la mousse juste là. » Précisa-t-il en montrant du doigt la bouche de Duo, son sourire s'élargissant encore un peu plus.

Le natté rougit et se lécha rapidement les lèvres.

« Mieux ? »

« Mieux. » Concéda le brun qui le dévisageait toujours.

Duo le regarda, soudainement attentif à son tour.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi Heero l'avait-il fait venir ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé la veille alors qu'ils s'étaient balancé des vacheries toute la semaine ?

Aucune logique là-dedans.

Et finalement, on s'en foutait non ?

Duo secoua la tête. Il n'était pas adepte des grands discours, des réflexions. C'était un impulsif, un joueur.

Agir, ensuite réfléchir. Si nécessaire.

Il posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail, riant doucement. Savourant à l'avance. Il s'était trop pris la tête cette semaine. Il était temps que le naturel reprenne le dessus.

Heero le regardait, intrigué.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sans répondre, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, Duo s'approcha jusqu'à être collé contre lui, écartant au passage son bras qui tenait la tasse encore chaude et l'attrapa doucement par la nuque, mélangeant leurs souffles.

Il frotta son nez contre celui du brun, prenant plaisir à sentir son cœur accélérer et battre fort dans sa poitrine, plongeant un instant ses yeux mauves dans le bleu prusse.

Avant de plonger en avant et de l'embrasser doucement. Très doucement. Juste avant de reculer légèrement. Attendant un appel, qui ne tarda pas.

La main d'Heero, débarrassée de la tasse, vint l'enlacer, tandis qu'il tendait le cou, quémandant un nouveau baiser.

Les bouches fusionnèrent de nouveau, avec plus de force, plus d'impatience. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, fusionnés par un baiser torride.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

« Dis-moi, c'est pas cette semaine que l'émission doit être diffusée ? » Demanda Duo, vautré dans le canapé.

Heero leva la tête de l'ordinateur avant de se mettre à rire.

« Euh, monsieur l'informaticien, vous lisez vos mails, parfois ? »

« Ça dépend de la boite mail. Et de l'expéditeur aussi. Pourquoi ? »

Quand Heero se tourna vers lui, il affichait un sourire goguenard.

« Notre émission ne sera pas diffusée. »

« QUOI ? »

La mine de Duo le fit éclater de rire.

« Mais, c'est inadmissible ! On a galéré pendant une semaine ! Je me suis ouvert la tête, saigné la main et l'émission sera pas diffusée ? Mais c'est un scandale ! » S'emporta le natté.

« Franchement, tu pensais qu'ils allaient la passer à la télé ? »

Heero était ouvertement mort de dire.

« Ben oui. »

« M'enfin Duo, le premier soir, t'étais tellement bourré que tu t'es ouvert la tête en tombant de chameau ! Le jeudi, tu t'ouvrais la main et le vendredi, ça a limite été un pugilat après que deux participants se soient roulés une pelle sur un tatami ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, qu'ils allaient passer ça à une heure de grande écoute sur une chaine principale ! »

Duo se renfrogna.

« Pff, tous ces efforts pour rien… Ma mère va me tuer. » Ronchonna-t-il.

Heero s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour rien ? »

Duo fit une petite moue, perdant peu à peu son sérieux.

« OK, on va dire presque pour rien… » Concéda-t-il en rougissant.

* * *

The end!

Ça m'a bien amusé d'écrire cette petite fic, j'espère que vous aussi!

A bientôt!

:-)


End file.
